


Ever After

by Adorable Blondes (Chloe), bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Category: Chlollie - Fandom, Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, Smallville
Genre: Chlollie, Ever After - Freeform, F/M, Fairy Tales, adorable blondes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe/pseuds/Adorable%20Blondes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Warrior AU, Chloe and Oliver work on their issues with help from an old friend in a very unconventional way. And despite this chapter, it's mostly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Ever After  
Authors: [](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/profile)[**chloeas**](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/) and [](http://dl-greenarrow.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dl-greenarrow.livejournal.com/)**dl_greenarrow**  
Rated: R  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Don't sue. Thanks. :D  
Summary: Post-Warrior AU, Chloe and Oliver work on their issues with help from an old friend in a very unconventional way. And despite this chapter, it's mostly fluff.

As quietly as she could, Chloe pulled his arm from around her, stilling, her eyes widening as he mumbled something in his sleep. She held her breath then let it out slowly as he turned to face away from her, that would make her escape that much easier. Still moving slowly, she got up from the bed, the bedroom was completely dark and the only source of light was his alarm clock, which was shining 3:26AM.

Pursing her lips together, she stood slowly, letting out a breath as she looked back at him and saw he was still sleeping. Good. Hard part was done with, now she had to find her clothes. With a deep breath, she started moving about the bedroom as carefully as possible, she located her shirt, then her panties, she knew her shoes were in the living room, but she had no clue where her skirt and bra were, so she wore what she had and went on searching.

Feeling around the floor, all of the sudden she stepped right on top of her bra, the support poking her right under her foot and she gasped in pain before she could silence herself then muttered a curse or two before stilling completely once more and turning to check on Oliver.

The quiet sound of her gasp had woken him from his light slumber. He'd never been a deep sleeper anyway, at least not since his time on the island. It had been a matter of survival then, and considering what he did most nights as Green Arrow, it still was now. He blinked a few times, reaching out and finding nothing but space beside him on the mattress. "Chloe?"

"I'm fine," she muttered, annoyed as she sighed and rubbed the bottom of her foot, "go back to sleep."

He frowned a little, his eyebrows furrowing in the darkness, and he reached out and turned the lamp on, squinting from the sudden flood of light in the room. Then he turned to look at her, frowning deeply when he spotted her on the floor, half dressed. "You're leaving?"

Chloe squinted too but used the excuse to look away, "yeah, it's late," she told him as she moved to stand up, her foot still pounding a little but at least, there didn't seem to be any blood.

He glanced at the clock. "Actually it's...early."

"Potato," she told him, arching an eyebrow, "I should get back."

He sighed softly. "Chloe, you can stay. It's not a big deal."

But it was a big deal, at least for her, because 'friends who were having fun' didn't spend the night, didn't cuddle in their sleep, they definitely didn't share breakfast in bed, no matter how amazing morning sex was, "I'm leaving, I'll see you tomorrow."

Oliver sat up in bed. " _Chloe._ "

" _What_?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Look, it's nearly four a.m. and Metropolis' streets aren't exactly safe. Just stay until daylight. I'll even take the couch."

"I'll be _fine_ , Oliver, Clark is probably still out there," she looked around, locating her skirt, "see you at work," she told him and started out of the bedroom.

He sighed heavily and flopped down onto the bed, draping his arm over his eyes. He let out a long, slow breath. This wasn't going like he'd planned at all.

Chloe didn't stop until she was in the living room, where she paused to wear her bra, skirt and shoes before getting out of the Clocktower as quickly as possible. It was far too late for her to drive back to Smallville, so she was just gonna crash at the Watchtower again, better sleep on the uncomfortable couch than on his thousand dollar bed, at least there, she could avoid any kind of expectations.

* * *

Oliver made his way into the Watchtower several hours later, glancing around and not spotting Chloe anywhere. He frowned, worry tugging at him. _I should have tried harder to stop her from leaving,_ he thought, his stomach tightening. _Knowing Chloe, she's in trouble._

No sooner had he thought that did he spot her on the sofa, stretched out on her side, one hand tucked under her pillow as she lay asleep.

 _No, not trouble,_ he thought bitterly. _She just wanted to be the hell away from me_.

In the back of her head, she heard the elevator and the door, but she wasn't really awake yet, she stirred and sighed deeply, moving to lay on her back as she stretched out her legs.

He watched her for a moment, hurt and anger vying for control, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered _why_ he felt either emotion. It wasn't a question he was completely ready to address. Not yet. Maybe not ever. And Chloe certainly wasn't ready to address it. Sighing softly, he shook his head and turned to head for the door again.

Chloe stirred once more, opening her eyes as she distinctively heard footsteps, she frowned hard and moved to sit up, before blinking a couple of times, "Oliver?"

He paused in his tracks, not turning to face her. "Go back to sleep," he said flatly.

She frowned more, moving to stand up, "did something happen?" She asked, not awake enough to read into his tone.

"Nothing at all," Oliver responded evenly, heading for the door once again.

And that time she heard how flat his voice was, "Oliver."

"What?" He finally turned to face her.

"What _is_ it?" She pressed, already irritated.

"I guess I just never realize that couch was so _comfortable_ ," he said sarcastically.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "more comfortable than _this_ ," she said sharply.

Oliver smiled faintly, but it was devoid of humor. "Funny. _This_ \--" He motioned between them. "Wasn't even an issue before now."

"Yes, it was," she told him, "it started being an issue when _you_ insisted I spent the night two nights ago. It started being an issue when there were flowers on the pillow and when you tried to ask me on a _date_."

He stared at her for a moment. "Okay, _fine_. Maybe the flowers were too much." Even if he didn't really think so. "But all I suggested was dinner, which, by the way, we had been eating together nearly every night for like, a month before we started _this._ "

"But now it has a different meaning, Oliver!" She said, "or at least, it seems to have for _you_."

"Or maybe _you're_ reading too much into it because you're afraid," he retorted.

" _Afraid_?" She echoed, "I'm annoyed! Because you're not honoring our agreement!"

" _Your_ agreement," Oliver responded, his jaw tightening. "I didn't realize that 'having fun' meant ceasing to be friends with you, Chloe. Or caring about you. Both of which I did long before you came up with your rules." He made air quotes with his fingers.

"There is a huge different between being friends and what you're doing, Oliver!"

"Whatever you say," he responded, shaking his head and moving for the door.

"Apparently, whatever I say is completely ignor--" Chloe stopped talking when she saw the shadow of a woman standing by the glass door, her eyes narrowing.

Oliver paused, as well, catching sight of the figure at the same time Chloe did. "You've already been spotted. Come out," he ordered.

Chloe's jaw tightened and she started moving slowly toward the desk where she kept her gun, hearing the heels the woman was wearing as she slowly came around the door, Chloe's eyes widening as she realized who it was.

He blinked a few times. "Zatanna?" He stared at her.

She flashed them a grin. "Good to know you didn't forget me," she teased, stepping farther into the room and looking over at Chloe.

Chloe visibly relaxed a second later, closing the hidden gun compartment and forcing a smile on her lips, "hey."

Zatanna looked between them. "I feel like I just walked onto a battlefield of some kind. Is everything all right?"

Oliver's jaw tightened momentarily, and he glanced at Chloe for a second before turning to look at the dark-haired magician. "Everything's just fine," he told her. "I was actually on my way out. I have some things to do."

Chloe, however, didn't bother looking at him, "yeah, everything is fine."

She raised an eyebrow. "O-kay..."

He looked at her and smiled a bit. "How long are you in town?"

"A few days," Zatanna told him. "Wrapping up some more business."

"We should grab some dinner while you're in town." He paused. "I hear friends do that on occasion."

Chloe's jaw clenched instantly and she quickly turned away, her stomach tightening as she did her best to busy herself with starting up Watchtower for the day.

The other woman frowned, confusion flickering over her face momentarily. "Yeah, we should all do that," she answered uncertainly, trying to determine what exactly was going on.

"Great," Oliver muttered. "See you." He headed out the door without looking back.

Chloe glanced over her shoulder just for a second as she heard Oliver walking out of the Watchtower, then turned her attention back to the screen.

"Why do I feel like I missed something here?"

With a deep breath, Chloe plastered her best smile on her lips, "nothing to miss," she told Zatanna, "how are you?"

She arched an eyebrow. "I'm good. Like I said, in town on some business, and thought I'd drop by and see how everyone was doing." She studied Chloe intently.

"Business?" Chloe asked, raising her eyebrows and cocking her head a little, doing her best to keep the subject off of her, "no trouble this time?"

A smile tugged at her mouth and Zatanna shrugged. "Trouble tends to follow me around."

"Follow all of us around," Chloe corrected her, smiling slightly.

She smiled back at that. "Touche." She nodded a little, glancing around at the computer screens. "Anything going on I can lend a hand with while I'm here?"

Chloe considered for a second then shook her head, "not really, it's just the usual." Usually, when Zatanna helped, she tended to take the long way about it, "but thank you for offering."

Zatanna gave her a knowing look, a smirk touching her lips. She glanced over to the sofa where Chloe had spent the last several hours crashed out on. "You know, I hear beds are more comfortable," she teased.

Raising her eyebrows, Chloe cocked her head a little, wondering how much she had heard, "late night, I didn't want to bother with the drive back to Smallville."

"Hmm." She tilted her head a bit, but let go of her line of questioning. "So speaking of food, have you had lunch yet? Or breakfast?" she asked.

"Is it lunch time already?" Chloe asked, her eyes widening a little as she turned to the computers to check on the time.

"Well, I'm on East Coast time, so brunch is probably a better term."

"Oh, good," Chloe said, nodding then pursed her lips together, she was pretty sure she wasn't going to be able to get out of this so she shrugged, "okay, brunch sounds good."

Zatanna flashed her a grin. "Relax. It's not like I'm planning to have you body-swapped with your cousin," she teased, winking and heading toward the door. "Just a nice _ordinary_ brunch."

"Well, just as a precaution, I will stop myself from saying 'I wish' around you," Chloe said, only half kidding.

She simply laughed.


	2. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Warrior AU, Chloe and Oliver work on their issues with help from an old friend in a very unconventional way. And despite this chapter, it's mostly fluff.

Title: Ever After  
Authors: [](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/profile)[**chloeas**](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/) and [](http://dl-greenarrow.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dl-greenarrow.livejournal.com/)**dl_greenarrow**  
Rated: R  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Don't sue. Thanks. :D  
Summary: Post-Warrior AU, Chloe and Oliver work on their issues with help from an old friend in a very unconventional way. And despite this chapter, it's mostly fluff.

[One](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1143821.html)

Chloe shifted in her sleep and frowned, she was _extremely_ uncomfortable, her neck and back were stiff and she was leaning against something hard, she opened her eyes a little and frowned more, the sun was shining through the trees. _Trees_. Pretty much everything she could see around her was bright green, except for the flowers, and there were lots of those.

She looked around and realized she'd been sleeping under a tree and the only place she could think of that would have a forest like this, was Smallville. With a groan, she pushed herself up, her eyes widening as she realized just _what_ she was wearing. It was a dress, with a bright yellow skirt and a really freakishly tight blue corset top. Making a face, she tugged on it trying to loosen it some, only to give up moments later, because it was clearly a lost cause.

With a deep breath, she looked around the forest for a moment, squinting as she tried to make out which would be the easiest way to get out of the forest, when she clearly couldn't, she took a deep breath, "Clark!?" She called, as loud as she could, she tried it a couple more times but when it wasn't immediately followed by a gush of wind, she gave up and started to walk. The forest they had in Smallville by the Luthor Mansion wasn't that big anyway, she should find the road fairly quickly and she guessed she wouldn't have problems with getting a ride in this costume.

After walking for what felt like hours, she started to hear voices, frowning a little, she tried to pull the dress up so it wasn't too revealing at the top and made her way in the direction the voices of what sounded like several men were coming from. The closer she got, however, the more it sounded like they were singing. It took her a good fifteen minutes to make out the words of the song and when she did, she couldn't believe what she was hearing...

_Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho. It's home from work we go..._

"What the hell?" Chloe murmured, her eyes widening when she stepped from behind some trees and her eyes fell on the men singing the song, " _no way..._ " she muttered, staring.

"Did you hear something?" one of them asked, pausing in his tracks.

They were _dwarfs_ , and there were _seven_ of them, all of them carrying their mining tools, with silly looking hats on their heads and Chloe couldn't do anything but stare at them. She was in Smallville, but this was _beyond_ weird. And she knew weird people had weird fantasies but if those creeps had kidnapped her and dressed her up, she planned on kicking all of their asses. At least she was taller.

"I've heard something too!" One of them said, looking around.

A third one giggled, "it was probably just a bird," he said cheerfully.

"Or a wolf," said a fourth, grunting.

The first one who'd spoken cocked his head to the side and listened. "No, this is bigger than a bird." He moved across the clearing slowly, frowning a little and freezing when he spotted Chloe.

One of the dwarfs cocked his head, his hat slipping to the ground as he did, and he smiled big as he looked at the girl, his ears turning pink.

Chloe's eyes widened as she recognized the one who came closer, " _Bart_?" She asked, staring and squinting. Dopey was _Bart_?

"I-I suppose she means no harm," Doc said adjusting his glasses.

"How do you know?" Barked Grumpy.

"Look at her," Happy said cheerfully, smiling. "You can tell. Wouldn't hurt a fly."

Sleepy yawned, tucking her long dark hair behind her ears and leaning against a tree, closing her eyes.

"Guys?" Chloe said, carefully stepping closer, "what is going on?" She asked, her eyes widening as she recognized every single one of the dwarfs faces, and it wasn't from the Disney movie.

The first one was Emil, with the glasses, she knew he was Doc. The second, Grumpy, was Clark, with a frown on his face, the third was Happy, AC with a few extra pounds and a cheerful grin on his face. Fourth came Sleepy, the weirdest one of all, because _she_ had boobs and was her cousin, who seemed to have fallen asleep on the floor. Fifth one was Bashful, Vic with a shy smile on his face, then came Sneezy, who Chloe thought looked like Dinah, but she couldn't really tell since every time she sneezed, the hat fell down over her eyes, and lastly was Bart, Dopey, who was staring at her with a big grin and kept waving to try and get her attention.

Doc Emil smiled at her kindly. "Are you lost, Miss?" he asked curiously, stepping closer to her. "Can we help you with something?"

Happy AC smiled, too. "I know! You can come home with us and have dinner," he said cheerfully.

Grumpy Clark grunted and frowned, "she's too big, she'll eat all the food."

Bart stepped forward and took her by the hand, nodding and tugging on it eagerly.

Chloe's eyes widened, "right, you think I'm Snow White." She took a deep breath, "yeah, whatever, we can go to your place."

"Snow White?" Happy chuckled, "a beautiful name!"

"Keep it down over there, I'm trying to sleep," Sleepy Lois complained, closing her eyes again.

"We're leaving and bringing her with us," Happy AC told her, moving to her side. "Up you go. Come on."

"All ready?" Doc asked, turning in the direction they had been going in and within a few steps, the others fell into line and the song was resumed.

Chloe sighed and groaned as Bart tugged on her hand, staring up at her and tripping on his own two feet every few steps. She was going to have to kill whoever did this.

* * *

All seven dwarfs had left to work at the mine, and Chloe, was, of course expected to stay behind and look pretty or something. Which she didn't. Her hair, according to the reflection she'd seen on the pots and pans, was pitch black, making her look even more pale than usual, which she supposed was fitting, thankfully, that seemed to have been the only thing different in her appearance, the same couldn't be said about the dwarfs and she wished more than anything that she had somehow brought her phone back with her, just to have a memory of what they all looked like. And possibly to call for help.

She was about to head upstairs to take a nap, because those people woke up ridiculously early, when there was a knock on the door, frowning, she turned around, then rolled her eyes, "Oh, c'mon," she muttered to herself, shaking her head, if it was an old lady offering her an apple, she'd just laugh in her face, although, she supposed maybe if she was knocked out, she could wake up back at the Watchtower.

As she opened the door, she wasn't surprised at all to see, as expected, an old woman who was hunching over, her face mostly hidden by her gray hair and hat. Chloe smirked, "let me take a wild guess, you're selling apples?"

"That's right, Dearie. Help a poor old woman," she responded, holding out a small basket of shiny red apples to her.

"Poor woman, right," Chloe muttered under her breath, cocking her head to look at the woman's face, her eyes widening after a moment, " _Tess_?" Oh this was too good. Definitely fitting. She was barely recognizable under the long nose and wrinkles, but Chloe could definitely tell who it was.

But she was going to play along, just because, "I'm here all alone, I don't have any money to buy your apples, poor peasant woman."

"Oh, that's all right. Please, have one anyway. No cost," the woman replied with a crooked smile.

Chloe cocked her head a little and smiled sweetly, "oh that's so kind, thank you." She took the apple then raised her eyebrows, "so, did you hear the rumors about the evil stepmother wanting to kill the princess because she was jealous down at the castle? It's all over the kingdom." She couldn't help herself, "talk about bitter, right?"

"Try the apple, Dear. I promise you it's delicious," she responded, looking at Chloe strangely, one eyebrow arched.

"Why don't you have a seat and eat one too? It's awfully lonely out here when the dwarfs are out, you know?" Chloe tried once more, she'd tried with the dwarfs before too, but those people seemed to refuse to go off script.

"I'm sorry, Dear. Afraid I really must sell the rest." She reached out and patted Chloe's hand.

Chloe frowned suddenly when the witch touched her hand, she looked down at the apple and unable to resist the uncontrollable urge, her eyes widening a little as she took a bite of the shiny, red, juicy apple, "shit." She muttered, her vision blurring instantly.

The old woman suddenly cackled. "Enjoy your _slumber_ , Dearie!" She smiled and headed away.

Her head was spinning and the cackle sent a shiver down her spine even as she fell to the ground, blacking out before she hit the floor.

* * *

He was on a _horse_.

And not just a horse, a _big_ , white horse. And he had no idea how he'd gotten there. Or why the hell he was riding through the forest _on a big white horse._

Oliver liked horses well enough, but he wasn't exactly experienced in handling or riding them. Not since he was a kid anyway. But all things considered, he seemed to be doing pretty well. At least he wasn't falling off. That was a plus. It was like the horse knew exactly where he was going. Or she. He glanced down, raising his eyebrows.

Yep. Boy horse.

He blinked a few times as they approached a clearing and he spotted a small cabin, and several...height-challenged individuals outside, all looking upset and panicked.

"Uh, can I help you?" he asked uncertainly.

Doc sniffled and looked up with big eyes, his glasses sliding down his nose dangerously before he pushed them up, "Snow White," he told the prince, "it appears she was poisoned. Poor dear." He said before motioning behind them, at the glass casket that had been set on top of two large pieces of wood and was surrounded by flowers.

"Who would do such horrible thing?" Asked Bashful, twisting his hands in his long beard nervously.

Oliver stared at them for a moment. "Oh, no _way_ ," he muttered, his eyes wide. "Emil? _Victor_?"

Dopey stared up at him with wide eyes, but remained at the side of the casket, sniffling a little.

His eyes widened even more. " _Bart!?_ "

Grumpy looked up at the Prince and mumbled something, glaring at the tall man before crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

Dopey rubbed his nose against his sleeve and sobbed, holding his hat to his chest as he looked at Snow White.

It took all his restraint not to chuckle at the sight of _Clark_ as a dwarf. But his eyes were drawn to the coffin and suddenly his gut felt tight. Even though this was probably the strangest damn dream he'd ever had in his life, Oliver couldn't help but feel dread. Drawing in a breath, he dismounted the horse, who, amazingly enough, stayed in place without having to be tied up. He shook his head a little and moved slowly toward the glass coffin, peering down into it and sucking in a breath.

Even though he'd expected it, he still hadn't been prepared to see _Chloe_ laying there dead.

_Not dead_ , he reminded himself, lifting the lid of the coffin. "I just have to kiss her right? It brings her back." He glanced around at the dwarves, staring momentarily at Dinah and Lois. _I think I need therapy._

Doc nodded, sniffling too, "maybe it will work," he urged the prince on.

Dopey looked up at the Prince with big eyes then took a step back, making room for him.

Oliver drew in another deep breath and looked down at Chloe, dipping his head and kissing her mouth softly, his eyes drifting shut. _Wake up_ , he thought nervously.

Chloe didn't respond for a moment, and then, her mouth felt warm and she took in a breath, her eyes fluttering open.

He stared down at her, his eyes wide. It had actually worked. "Welcome back, Princess," he said, raising an eyebrow.

She blinked a few time, "oh, you have got to be kidding me," she mumbled, shaking her head a little, "figures _you_ would be the prince," she mumbled to herself, not even after being poisoned she'd woken back up, she was still stuck there and now Oliver was the prince who was supposed to whisk her off to happily ever after. She wondered how annoying he would be in prince form.

Oliver's eyes narrowed at that. "Gee, so sorry I'm not someone _better_ ," he responded.

Chloe blinked, sitting up, her eyes widening, "you're not all... in character?" She asked, staring up at him.

"Sorry to disappoint, but this is my dream...even if it is really freakin' weird." Oliver rolled his eyes. "So no, I'm not just some random prince guy off to whisk you away. You'll have to save that for your own dream."

"Your dream?" she asked with a huff, grabbing on to his arm so she could get out of the coffin, she heard gasps and claps around and smiled a little at them, "yeah, I'm alive, everything is okay," she told the other seven then glared at Oliver, "I don't think this is a dream at all."

"Yes, because in real life our friends are tiny people and you have black hair and one kiss from me wakes you up after you've _died_ ," he responded.

"Because nothing weird _ever_ happens in our lives, does it, Oliver?" She snapped, climbing out of the coffin awkwardly.

"This is even weirder than usual, don't you think?" He eyed her. "Although usually in my dreams you're not quite this hateful, so maybe it is _real_ ," he mumbled, heading toward his horse.

The dwarfs were staring at the two of them, Chloe's eyes narrowed and she followed him, "where the hell are you going?"

"I think it's called leaving," he told her, not turning around to look at her.

" _Fine_ ," she called, her jaw tightening, "leave. I shouldn't expect anything else from you!" She yelled as she stopped walking after him.

Oliver snorted at that. "That's ironic, don't you think, Chloe?"

"Why, Oliver? Because I didn't want to spend the night? _Really_?" She asked, irritated.

He turned to look at her, raising his eyebrows. "Because _you're_ the one who's _always_ leaving. It's not the other way around."

"Wanting to _sleep_ in a place where I'm _comfortable_ is not leaving, Oliver!"

He stared at her for a moment. "Well. Far for me to stand around making you uncomfortable," he answered quietly, turning and heading toward the horse.

Chloe groaned, frustrated and had to stop herself from taking off her shoe and tossing it against the back of his head. "I'll figure this out on my own." She said tightly before turning around and starting back toward the staring dwarfs.

"Why not? That's how you do everything," he said with a hint of bitterness as he jumped back up onto his horse.

She stopped and turned to look at him, her jaw tightening, "maybe because I have no choice in the matter!"

Oliver looked over at her. "Actually you do. You just choose not to see what's right in front of you."

She stared up at him, looking him straight in the eye, "I see it just fine."

"No," he murmured. "You really don't."

"Maybe what _you_ see and what I see are two different things, but apparently, things can only go your way."

He gave her a faint, sad smile. "Whatever you say, Professor," he said softly, nudging the horse lightly.

Chloe just stared at him, her jaw tightening even more as she tried her best to control her emotions, she could feel all seven pairs of eyes on her back as she watched Oliver go, so with a deep breath, she picked up her dress and ran back in the direction of the woods. She had to get away from all of them so she could think clearly and figure out what the hell was going on.


	3. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Warrior AU, Chloe and Oliver work on their issues with help from an old friend in a very unconventional way. And despite this chapter, it's mostly fluff.

Title: Ever After  
Authors: chloeas and dl_greenarrow  
Rated: R  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Don't sue. Thanks. :D  
Summary: Post-Warrior AU, Chloe and Oliver work on their issues with help from an old friend in a very unconventional way. And despite this chapter, it's mostly fluff.

[One](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1143821.html) | [Two](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1146191.html) |

Oliver woke up, shivering involuntarily. He groaned as he sat up, blinking rapidly to clear his vision and finding himself in the middle of a forest. He sighed softly, looking for the huge white horse, but not seeing it anywhere. Instead, he found Chloe laying beside him, shivering and crying. And she was dressed differently than she had been before. At least her hair was blond again. "Chloe?"

Chloe sniffled in her sleep, hugging her legs to her chest, she was so cold, and her eyes were warm with tears, something she became aware of as she started to wake up. "Daddy?" She mumbled then blinked her eyes opened and frowned as she moved to sit up.

He watched her for a moment. "Hey."

She rubbed her hands over her face and frowned, "what are you doing here?" She asked, confused.

He sighed softly and looked away. "I have no idea."

Chloe eyed Oliver for a second then made a face as she saw his clothes before looking down at her own, they were both wearing suspenders, hers with a red skirt and a white shirt, his with green shorts and also a white shirt, "we must be in another one." She concluded with a mumble.

"Another dream?" he asked, glancing at her sideways. "Cause I have to say I'm usually dressed a lot better than this in my dreams." He paused, smirking. "Or not at all."

"It's _not_ a dream, Oliver," she said, sighing then moving to stand up, shivering and wrapping her arms around herself, only then realizing she had two long braids on either side of her head.

He looked up at her, then rose to his feet as well. "How do you know?" he asked uncertainly, pausing and then reaching out to touch one of her braids. "You look better as a blond."

She looked up at him for a second, "because it doesn't _feel_ like a dream and the other time... they just kept going along with the script, even though I tried to change things, like I was stuck in the story."

He rubbed a hand over his face. "So uh, what the hell story is this supposed to be anyway?" he asked, looking down at the hideous clothes he was wearing.

"I don't know," she said, shaking her head then smirking a little at his high white socks and the shorts, "but once more I wish I had a camera."

Oliver rolled his eyes at her. "That's...very cute."

Chloe smirked a little more, "really, this is... a once in a lifetime thing."

"At least _one_ of us still looks hot," he responded, his gaze sweeping over her as he smirked back.

She raised her eyebrows and looked down at herself, then cocked her head at him, "really? I'm dressed like a kid."

"You don't _look_ like a kid," he informed her with a smirk.

Chloe couldn't help but smirk a little and shake her head, "pervert."

Oliver grinned and glanced around. "So any idea what story we're in this time?" he asked again.

With a deep breath, she turned to look around too and shook her head, "I can't think of what it is," she admitted, looking back at him then squinting as she noticed the pouch hanging from his waist. She reached over and pulled it from it, opening it and frowning.

He raised his eyebrows, looking down. "Is that..."

"Breadcrumbs, or, what is left of it," she said then took a deep breath, "Hansel and Gretel."

Oliver blinked. "Are you telling me that we're _brother and sister_?"

Chloe's eyes widened and she looked at him for a moment, "oh, _gross_ , Ollie!" She exclaimed, suddenly fighting the urge to cover herself.

"Hey, it's not my fault! I didn't write the story!"

"Yeah, but now it sounds wrong!" She told him, pulling her shirt up, it was like her breasts were far too big for all these costumes.

"So wrong," he muttered, not taking his eyes off her.

"Stop it," she warned him, doing her best to pretend like she meant it.

Oliver forced himself to take a deep breath. "Right. All right, we need to figure out what's going on and make it stop."

"Well, I don't know how to do that," she told him, "but what we are supposed to do is wander around until we find a gingerbread house."

"So some crazy witch can cook us in the oven?" He made a face, but his stomach growled loudly at the mention of gingerbread.

"Well, she will _try_ to cook you, but that's when I push her inside the oven," she explained.

Oliver raised his eyebrows at that.

"What? That's supposed to be comforting, they _can't_ veer off script, apparently," she told him, smiling sweetly.

"What if one of _us_ does?"

"I tried," she admitted, "or do you think I would have taken a bite of that apple if I had any choice in the matter?"

He frowned a little at that. "I'd really hope not."

"It was like I couldn't control my actions," she told him quietly then shook her head, "it had to play out that way."

Oliver drew in a breath and let it out slowly, gazing at her. "Then I guess this is probably the same way."

"Probably," she agreed, looking at him for a moment then nodding toward the forest, "we should go."

"It's too dark to go very far," he told her with a frown as he followed her gaze.

Chloe pursed her lips together, "you think we should wait til morning?"

"I think it'd be safer," he admitted, turning to glance at her once more.

She sighed softly and nodded a little, "I'm sure it will be a great night, I'm cold and hungry."

Oliver hesitated a moment and then sat down by the large tree, holding his arms out silently.

Chloe's stomach turned into knots as she looked down at him, she just stared at him for a long moment then walked up to him and sat down next to him, hesitating before leaning into his arms.

"For survival purposes only. Relax," he said quietly as he wound his arms around her and tugged her closer.

She sighed deeply and curled up against him, folding an arm between them and wrapping her other arm around him, "good, because we're still supposed to be related in this." She said, trying to relax.

He made a face at that. "This story better end quick because I do _not_ want to be related to you. No offense."

Chloe smiled a little and nodded, sighing deeply as she closed her eyes, "yeah, I agree."

Oliver relaxed at that admission, resting his head against hers and closing his eyes. "Get some rest."

"You too," she told him, yawning despite herself, "we have a lot of gingerbread to eat tomorrow."

He sighed at that. "And you have to save my ass from a hot oven."

"I wonder who the witch will be this time," she admitted quietly, resting her head against his chest.

"Who was it last night?" He yawned.

Chloe smirked a little at that, still not opening her eyes, "Tess."

A short chuckle escaped him involuntarily. "I should have figured that."

She pulled her knees up higher for added warmth for both of them, "yeah, I shouldn't have been surprised, although, Lois as a dwarf is something I will never forget."

He grinned at that. "Don't forget _Clark_."

Chloe grinned a little, turning her head so her forehead was resting against his shoulder, "I know, all of it was bizarre."

"Extremely," he agreed. "And I never thought I'd see a day where _Bart_ didn't say a word."

She nodded a little, pursing her lips together and already feeling much warmer than before, "I know, it was weird, but he's not _supposed_ to talk."

"He's not?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, Dopey didn't talk in the movie," she explained, "and the whole time I was there, he didn't talk at all."

"Oh." A smile tugged at his mouth once more. "Remind me to give him a hard time about being _Dopey_."

Chloe lifted her head and looked up at him, smirking a little, "remind me to give Lois a hard time about being a dwarf."

"Think they'll have any idea what the hell we're talking about?"

"I'm sure they won't," she admitted, "whatever this is, it seems like we're the only two stuck in here."

"Which begs the question...why?"

Chloe took a deep breath and shook her head, "I don't know, I can't even remember where I was before I showed up in that forest."

"Me either." He frowned, glancing down at her. "All of a sudden I was just on a horse."

"I hate horses," Chloe said, making a face.

"You do?" He frowned a little more, surprised. "I didn't know that."

"Well, more like I rather walk than ride them," she told him, shrugging a little, "I've been horseback riding with Clark and Lana a few times and then this one time my horse got spooked and ran and I feel and although I managed to find it and bring it back, I rather stay away from them." Besides, it just reminded her of the whole being a third-wheel thing and that wasn't pleasent either.

"Well there's the problem. You went riding with Lana and Clark." He made a face at her.

"No arguments there," she nodded.

"Maybe you should give it another try, with someone else sometime."

"Well, if we're stuck in more stories, I doubt I will have a choice in the matter," she told him, "although I also doubt there is a princess who falls off her horse."

"And if the prince is worth anything, he wouldn't let it happen anyway," he informed her.

Chloe raised her eyebrows a little and looked up at him.

He dropped his gaze, shrugging a little. "Just saying."

"Yeah," she said quietly then turned her head down again, resting it against his shoulder and sighing deeply.

Oliver hesitated, then lifted a hand to rest on the back of her head. "Maybe when we wake up everything will be back to normal."

"Maybe," she agreed quietly, although somehow, she doubted it.

"And if not, then we'll just...have to put our heads together and figure out what's going on and how to get back."

"Yeah," she agreed then adjusted, "I was going to try and find the witch's castle to see if there was some kind of spell, but it's like I vanished when I started running through the woods."

"Maybe when we find the gingerbread house we'll figure it out."

"Maybe," she agreed again, "and since she's a witch too..."

"So you're thinking a witch cast some kind of weird fairy tale spell on us?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Not necessarily but magic might be the only--" she stilled, sitting up and staring at him, "Zatanna."

Oliver groaned, dropping his chin to his chest. "Of course."

Chloe sighed deeply and shook her head, rubbing her hands over her face, "I'm going to kill her," she said then shook her head again, "no actually, I'm _never_ talking to her again."

"Maybe she didn't mean to," he suggested, frowning. "Maybe something she was trying to work on backfired or something."

She gave him a look, "somehow, I doubt it and even if she was doing something else, she was still casting a spell on _us_."

"Or we just got affected indirectly, like you did last time she was in town." He paused at that, watching her intently as he remembered what that outcome of _that_ had ultimately been.

Chloe pursed her lips and stared at him for a moment, holding her breath a little as she remembered it too, "somehow, I think being trapped in fairy tales counts as more then indirectly, Ollie."

"Yeah," he murmured, holding her gaze.

She looked at him for a moment then took a deep breath, leaning in and brushing her lips against his. It wasn't hard to tell that they were both resisting this, and there was no point torturing themselves.

Oliver brushed his nose against hers and captured her lips in a soft, tender kiss.

Shivering slightly, Chloe sat up a little, leaning closer to him and deepening the kiss.

He slid one hand up to the back of her neck as his eyes drifted shut.

She lifted an arm and wrapped it around his shoulder, pulling him closer.

He shifted them so they were lying down, curled close together as they kissed. "It's not cold anymore," he murmured.

"I wonder why," she murmured, smirking a little as she adjusted to their new position and wrapped her arm around the middle of his back instead.

Oliver grinned at that. "Yeah," he teased, rubbing her back a little.

"Still incestuous," she teased back, brushing her lips against his.

"Good things fairy tales aren't true." He smirked.

"No kidding," she agreed, pulling him closer and kissing him deeply.

He didn't hesitate before returning her kiss, one hand lifting to cup her cheek.

* * *

He woke up the next morning, feeling more comfortable than he had the _last_ time he woke up. Of course part of that was probably due to the fact that Chloe was still asleep wrapped up in his arms. Without thinking about it, he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, watching her with sleepy eyes as he contemplated dozing back off himself. But they were still in the middle of the woods, and they need to get this stupid fairy tale to play out somehow and figure out how to get things back to normal.

As normal as they could ever be, anyway.

He hated to wake her because he knew she rarely got enough rest--like the rest of them. But it had to be done. "Chloe?" he murmured. "Wake up."

She sighed deeply and stirred, blinking her eyes open then lifting her head, "hm?" she asked sleepily.

Oliver couldn't help but smile at her sleepy confusion. "It's morning," he told her.

"Oh," she whispered then shifted, stretching a little as she remembered where she was, "yeah, we should..." she yawned, "go."

He watched her for a second, then dipped his head and placed a kiss to her collarbone before sitting up. "Yeah. Let's get out of here."

Chloe closed her eyes for a second then moved to sit up too, looking at him for a moment then smirking a little as she stood up, "might wanna adjust those socks."

Oliver rolled his eyes at her and tugged the socks up. "I'm going to burn every book of fairy tales I come across after this," he grumbled.

She smirked and nodded, "we'll have a party."

"A book-burning party. Interesting." He rose to his feet and held a hand out to help her up.

Without thinking about it, she took his hand and nodded, "I'm starving," she told him quietly.

"Hopefully this candyhouse isn't too far." He threaded his fingers through hers, glancing around. "Any thoughts on which direction?"

She squinted, looking around for a second then shook her head, "no idea, but honestly, I don't think it matters, we will probably come across it when we're supposed to."

He drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "Yeah, probably," he agreed, shrugging. "Lead the way, Professor."

Chloe nodded and started in no particular direction, "I wish I could remember how long they walked before they came across the house."

"Hopefully not long." He followed her lead, still holding onto her hand without realizing it.

They walked for a long time when Chloe heard water, "sounds like we're close to a creek or something," she told him, looking in the direction of the sound, her hand still in his.

He wondered if the water was clean enough to drink. He doubted it, but he was seriously thirsty. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"I don't know," Chloe admitted, "I don't remember this one very well, but I think it just says they walked for a long time, it doesn't tell what happened while they were walking." Then she raised her eyebrows, "besides, pretty sure we already changed a lot of it."

"You mean because we're not actually related in any way?"

"Because of last night's activities, Ollie." She said pointedly then started looking around again, trying to find the creek.

He smirked at that. "Well, that too."

"I hope we did anyway, these fairy tales can get messy," she said, squinting slightly then pointing, "there, I think I see it."

"Don't forget lame," he said with a sigh, looking down at his clothes.

"Be glad you're not chubby," she teased, smirking.

He groaned. "Cute."

She tugged on his hand and looked around for a moment then smiled, "there, at least we can have some water," she told him as she dragged him to the creek.

"Assuming it's clean enough to risk drinking it," he said, following her to the creek. He blinked, staring down at the clear water. "What the _hell_?"

"This is rural Germany decades ago, Ollie I think--" she stopped when she looked down at the water too, her eyes widening, "oh god."

"We're _kids_?" he said, his eyes wide.

She stared at her reflection for a long moment then looked at his, his chubby, round, rosy cheeks and shuddered, finally looking away, "god, this is _wrong_!"

"Let's get the _hell_ out of this damn story."

"We need to find the damn house," she said, rubbing her face, not looking at him.

"I agree. Let's go." He let go of her hand and followed the flow of the stream, not looking down at it again.

Chloe took a deep breath and looked at him, relieved to see he still looked normal to _her_ , but didn't say anything else, things had just gotten far too disturbing and she could only hope she would be able to get rid of the mental image of Oliver looking like that.

* * *

"Oh thank God," Oliver muttered as he spotted the house in a clearing awhile later. He glanced back at her. "We found it."

Chloe sighed deeply and looked at the house, nodding, "I'm _starving_ ," she told him, not thinking twice before walking straight up to the house and breaking a piece of the roof then taking a bite of it.

Oliver watched her for a moment then shrugged and followed her once more, breaking off a piece of gingerbread and popping it into his mouth, chewing it quickly and swallowing before reaching for another piece.

She looked around and picked out a few pieces of gum drops, "would it be too much to ask for some fries and a large shake?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think it'd be possible to get a milkshake to be part of a house, Chloe."

"I don't even wanna think about all the birds and animals and bugs that could possibly have walked around all over what we're eating," she said, chewing on a large piece of gingerbread.

At that, Oliver grimaced, dropping the rest of his gingerbread to the ground. "Gee, thanks."

"It's a fairy tale, Ollie, pretty sure we won't get sick," she said, taking another bite.

"It's still gross," he pointed out.

Chloe shrugged a little and finished off her piece, "better than starv--"

Then a voice came from inside the house, " "Nibble, nibble, gnaw. Who is nibbling at my little house?"

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "Nibble, nibble, gnaw?" he whispered, looking at Chloe.

Chloe pursed her lips together and raised her eyebrows, shaking her head as she tried hard not to laugh, "poor woman, try and look scared?"

"This is ridiculous," he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Can't argue there," Chloe said, pulling a piece of chocolate from the end of one of her braids then looking up when the door opened.

"Oh, no," he said flatly. "It's a witch--" He froze, his eyes widening a little at the sight of the old woman. "Mrs. _Teague_?"

" _Teague_?" Chloe echoed, her eyes widening as she stared up at the woman and sure enough, there was Genevieve Teague, she was going to blame that one on Oliver since she knew he'd been around the woman when he was little.

The witch stared at them for a full moment, watching the crumbs of gingerbread on the front of both their shirts, then looking at the roof before turning back to them and looking worried, "Oh, you dear children, who has brought you here? Do come in, and stay with me. No harm shall happen to you."

Oliver couldn't help but snort at that. "As long as you promise not to try and cook us in an oven or anything," he responded, eyeing her.

She took both their hands and pulled them into the house, "I was just baking a pie, what luck, now I can share!" She exclaimed.

Chloe raised her eyebrows and gave Ollie a look, "what luck indeed."

"Do we really have to do this?" he grumbled, glancing at her sideways.

She took a deep breath and nodded, her eyes widening a little as the woman opened the oven and pulled a pie out of it, "at least there's food."

"Are you sure it's not poisoned?"

The witch gave Oliver an odd look, "please take a seat, would you children like some milk?" She offered kindly.

He sighed and sat down at the table. "No thanks."

"Now that won't do," she told the boy, "you _must_ eat."

"Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her, still a little weirded out by the fact that Genieve Teague was going to try to _cook_ him for dinner.

"So you can be strong," she told him, setting a glass of milk in front of each of them, "and I'm sure you poor dears have walked a long way."

Chloe kicked Ollie under the table and raised an eyebrow.

" _Ow_!" he protested, frowning at Chloe.

"There you go," the witch placed plates on the table, each with a huge slice of what looked like apple pie, "now eat," she said, looking pointedly at the boy.

"Hopefully there aren't any nuts in this or else we're going to have a big problem," he grumbled, picking up the fork she'd set down beside his plate.

Her eyes narrowed at the boy then she patted both their head, "I will make up beds for you, I want to see clean plates when I get back," the witch said warmly.

He made a face as she headed away. "This sucks."

"No kidding," Chloe sighed and picked up her fork, poking at the pie, "but we will probably be suck here until the story ends."

"I could just go ahead and crawl into the oven."

"You can try," she told him then shook her head, "I doubt you will be able to."

His eyes narrowed. "Because I'm too _chubby_?"

Chloe's eyes widened and she looked at him, amused, "is your ego really that fragile?"

He made a face at that and stuffed a bite of pie into his mouth wordlessly.

She covered her mouth, trying her best to stifle a laugh, "if it makes you feel any better, you look normal to me."

Oliver gave her a wry look. "Glad you find this so entertaining."

With a deep breath, she shook her head, "I said you wouldn't be able to because it's not how the story goes, like when I tried not to eat the apple," she explained, then smirked, looking over at him, "no need to pout."

"I'm _not_ pouting," he responded instantly.

That only caused her to smirk more and she raised her eyebrows at him, then turned back to the pie and took a bite off of it.

Oliver scowled, taking another bite of his pie, as well. " _Not pouting_ ," he grumbled.

"If I didn't know you actually look like an eight year old, I'd totally wanna make out with you right now," she teased, eating another piece of pie.

"Didn't stop you earlier," he responded with a smirk.

"I didn't _know_ then!" She told him, making a face.

Oliver chuckled at her expression and finished off his pie.

She shook her head and smirked, "sick bastard," she teased then drank some of the milk.

He smirked back at her and took a drink of his milk as well. "You have no idea."

"I have _some_ idea," she corrected him, raising an eyebrow.

He flashed her a grin. "Really? Because up until now it's all been fairly...vanilla."

She arched a single eyebrow and looked up at him, if he thought that everything they'd done up until now was vanilla, she was pretty sure she would not be able to walk for days after whatever he considered... _not_ vanilla, "has it?"

Oliver's grin widened a little. "All things considered, yes."

"And what things are we considering?" She asked, cocking her head.

"How many very devious and depraved things that are possible."

"Well, that list is endless," Chloe told him, pulling the pie tin and cutting another slice for herself, "what counts is the list of things we're interested in."

"Which we should discuss at some point when we don't look like we're seven years old," he responded.

Smirking at him, she nodded and took another bite of pie, "I'll keep that in mind."

He smirked back at her. "You do that."

* * *

"Come, Gretel," said the witch, pulling Chloe off of the bed by her hand, "fat or lean, I will cook him."

Chloe blinked her eyes open and next thing she knew, she was on her feet, "what?"

"Hey, Professor," Oliver called urgently. "Anytime you want to rescue me, that'd be great!"

"We will bake first," said the old woman calmly, "I have already heated the oven, and kneaded the dough."

Chloe's eyes widened when she saw Oliver tied up, on the table and a huge dish covered with dough, she looked at him for a moment then over to the huge oven, she could see feel the heat coming from it.

Oliver grimaced as he tugged against the ropes. "Seriously."

"Go on," the woman told Chloe, taking her to the oven, "you must climb in to make sure it's warm enough."

Her eyes widened and she looked up at the witch, "how do I climb? I'm not tall enough." The words rolled out of her mouth.

He shot her a look, and tried to make a sarcastic remark, but instead a frightened yell escaped him. "HELP US!"

Chloe turned to look at Oliver, her eyes wide at the sudden cry for help.

"Silly girl," the old woman said, stepping on the small step then leaning into the oven, "this is how--"

Wincing, Chloe pushed her inside as hard as she could, then pushed the door closed with wide eyes as she locked it in place, breathing heavily.

Oliver's eyes were wide, too, and he stared at her. "You saved me!"

She took a deep breath then walked over to him, not sure how she managed to untie him, but he was free with seconds and her arms were around his neck as she hugged him tightly, "we're free!"

He hugged her back tightly, picking her up and twirling them. Then he blinked slowly, setting her back down.

Chloe blinked and stilled, staring at him as she pulled back slowly, "never telling anyone about this."

"Ever," he agreed without hesitation.

She took a deep breath and nodded, dropping her hands to her sides, "lets get out of here."

"Assuming we know how to get out of here."

"I don't remember how the story ends, exactly, but I'm sure they run away from the house, let's get back to the forest and see if it works."

Oliver nodded and headed for the door, then paused, turning back and heading into the kitchen. He grabbed a loaf of bread from the counter, and then returned to her side. "Let's go."

Nodding, she followed him out the door and straight to the forest.


	4. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Warrior AU, Chloe and Oliver work on their issues with help from an old friend in a very unconventional way. And despite this chapter, it's mostly fluff.

Title: Ever After  
Authors: chloeas and dl_greenarrow  
Rated: R  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Don't sue. Thanks. :D  
Summary: Post-Warrior AU, Chloe and Oliver work on their issues with help from an old friend in a very unconventional way. And despite this chapter, it's mostly fluff.

[One](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1143821.html) | [Two](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1146191.html) | [Three](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1149109.html) |

 

Oliver had spent the entire morning _running_ for his life. From big men with very large, sharp swords. And he had no damn weapon to even defend himself with. So what, he'd stolen a loaf of bread from the village marketplace? He was starving! And furthermore, he couldn't seem to ditch the damn _monkey_ that insisted on riding on his shoulder so far.

"What the hell fairy tale _is_ this?" he grumbled, looking down from where he sat on the roof of a small dwelling that overlooked the marketplace.

He needed to find Chloe, and fast. He'd been hoping after they escaped the Hansel-and-Gretel nightmare they'd been in that they'd be back to normal.

He was starting to agree with her assessment of Zatanna. He was either going to kill her or never speak to her again. He hadn't decided which. Sighing, he let his gaze travel over the crowd of peasants, and paused when he spotted someone dressed in teal. His gaze lingered on her shapely figure and he sucked in a breath.

Apparently he'd found her.

It was _hot_ , extremely, boiling hot, and she was _covered_ , head to toe. Literally. She had to push away whatever fabric she'd been covering her head with to even be able to see when she... appeared here. Apparently she was walking in a busy street, a market of sorts, and it only took her a second of looking around to realize where they'd ended up. Aladdin. _Great_.

There was a little boy looking up at her with wide eyes, holding an apple and then, he took off, "wait!" Chloe called and started after him, but next thing she knows, someone is grabbing her by the hand and stopping her, she turned around and expected to see Ollie, but instead, she saw a very angry looking man.

"You'd better have a way to _pay_ for that apple!" he said menacingly, his other hand clutching a machete as he glared at her.

"Pay?" She frowned, looking at him, "what apple?" And then she saw the machete, eyes widening even more " _what are you doing with that thing_!?"

"This is what we do to _thieves_ around here," he informed her, tugging hard on her wrist and pulling her closer.

Oliver's eyes widened and he quickly scrambled to his feet, his heart pounding against his chest as he jumped down from the short-roof and made his way over to them. "There you are!" he said loudly.

Both Chloe and the merchant turned around to see who it was, the man waving the machete around dangerously, her eyes widening more when she saw Ollie. She paused and cocked her head, he looked like him, but he was dressed like Aladdin and he looked... tanned. A _huge_ improvement from the chubby eight year old. Huge. Especially with his chest exposed like that and...

 

"I've been looking everywhere for you," he informed her, flashing the other man a bright smile. "Pardon her, she gets lost easily."

He raised an eyebrow. "You know her?"

"I do. And I assure you, she will not be causing anymore problems," Oliver told him.

"Right!" Chloe said brightly, finally managing to look away from Oliver's chest and nodding, "I got... lost, we should go now."

He patted the man's arm, positioning himself between Chloe and him. "No harm, no foul, right?"

"No...what?" The man cocked his head and stared at him in confusion.

"Just an old saying," Oliver assured him, backing away a little and hoping Chloe would do the same.

She didn't even blink before taking quite a few steps away, grabbing his vest and pulling him with her as she did, preparing to run and hoping she'd not trip on whatever the hell she was wearing.

"Wait a minute!" the man protested.

Oliver ignored him, turning around. "Run," he ordered, grabbing her hand and fleeing into the crowd.

She did without protest, holding on to his hand tightly as they bumped into people, "sorry!" she called after a woman whose basket had been sent flying after one of the collisions.

Moments later they were safely atop a roof, and he blew out a breath, looking down and then backing away from the ledge so they wouldn't be spotted. "What the hell story _is_ this?"

"Aladdin," Chloe told him, taking a deep breath, "the Disneyfied version of One Thousand and One Nights." She explained, holding her stomach as she tried to catch her breath.

He turned to stare at her. " _Aladdin_? As in genie of the lamp, get three wishes Aladdin?"

"You know your Disney," she teased between breaths, then looked at him, "also," she took another breath and looked down at his exposed chest, the vest didn't exactly hide anything, "you don't have to worry about the chubby thing anymore."

Oliver blinked at that, then grinned involuntarily. "Apparently all I have to worry about is you and your sticky fingers getting an involuntary hand amputation," he teased.

"Please," she told him, giving him a look, "I'm a princess, I can do whatever I--" Chloe gasped as something suddenly jumped on the roof, she turned to look at the intruder and couldn't help but smile a second later at the tiny monkey who was wearing a vest and a little hat.

He groaned a little. "I can't seem to shake the monkey." He paused, closing his eyes. "That sounded really wrong."

Chloe made a face then laughed, shaking her head and holding her arm out, "why would you? He's your best friend," she smiled when he jumped on her arm, "his name is Abu."

"Abu," he said dubiously, eyeing the monkey and sighing when it leapt onto his shoulder.

Smirking a little, Chloe shrugged and started to pull the veil from her head when she heard someone calling "there they are!"

" _Shit_ ," he exclaimed, glancing around. "Now what?"

Chloe looked at him and shook her head, "we run?" She said, walking straight to the ledge and stopping, it was way too high up for her.

Oliver followed her, looking down, as well.

"Stop!" one of the men called.

"What happens next? In the movie?" he asked quickly, looking at Chloe sideways.

"I don't remember!" She told him, watching at the men climbed up on the roof, except, instead of going straight for her, they went for Oliver.

"Well think fast! If we jump are we going to die?" He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"That's him! The thief!" One of the man pointed at Ollie as they closed up on them.

"Wait!" Chloe said, taking a deep breath and looking at the three men as one of them started to pull at Oliver's other hand, "I command you let this man go free!" She tried, her eyes wide.

"Look at this boys, the Street Rat found a Street _Mouse_ ," one of them said with disdain, shoving her to the side.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Chloe said, doing her best to sound convincing even though she felt stupid. She reached for the veil and removed it, "I'm Princess Jasmine and I _command_ you to leave him alone!"

The man looked taken aback and Ollie looked at her sideways, raising his eyebrows. _Princess Jasmine_?

"I'm very sorry, Princess. I didn't realize it was you," the man said, contrite.

Chloe gave Ollie a warning look then looked back at the other men, "leave us, _now_ ," she demanded.

"I'm sorry, Princess. But my orders come from Jafar," he told her, not loosening his grip on Ollie's arm.

Right, bad guy. Damnit, "I will speak with Jafar myself." She told the man.

Oliver shot her a look as they dragged him away. _Who the hell is Jafar?_

"I'll figure it out," she promised, looking at Ollie.

He drew in a deep breath, glaring up at the men dragging him along.

He really hoped so.

* * *

Chloe pushed the doors of the palace open, she wasn't sure how she had gotten there, but she was there now, "Jafar?" She called, knowing he was supposed to be there somewhere. Her face was flushed and she could throttle the man.

Jafar had just stepped out of his secret chambers, his pet parrot, Iago, on his shoulder. "Princess Jasmine. Good to see you."

She stilled completely, her eyes widening. She fully expected Jafar to be Lionel, they actually kinda _looked_ alike. But instead, she found herself staring at someone who actually scared her: Zod. Swallowing hard, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak but then, her expression completely turned into shock, slowly dissolving into amusement as she tried to control herself not to laugh.

The parrot, sitting on Zod's shoulder with it's bright red feathers, looked _extremely_ like Tess.

As if sensing her amusement, the bird cocked its head to the side and made a shrill noise.

"What can I do for you, Princess?" Jafar asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Chloe covered her mouth, doing her best not to laugh and rubbing her face before focusing her attention on Zod, or Jafar, whichever. They were both evil and she wanted to get rid of both equally, although, she did like Tess better in bird form, "Right." She straightened as she sobered up, "Aladdin, you need to release him."

"Who?" He cocked his head and studied her intently.

"Peasant guy," she waved her hand, "walks around with a monkey who likes to steal things, he was just arrested and you need to release him." She demanded, she couldn't remember how the story went so that would have to do.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. His punishment has already been carried out." Jafar's voice _sounded_ sympathetic, but the look on his face was anything but.

"Already carried out?" Chloe frowned, "what do you mean?"

"He was beheaded," he informed her.

Her eyes widened and she blinked, even if in the back of her mind she knew he was lying, she couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach, "he didn't do anything wrong! He was helping me!"

"Oh, dear. That's...very troubling. It was my understanding that he had kidnapped you," Jafar told her, frowning a little.

Chloe's jaw tightened and she could swear that damn bird looked smug, she took a few steps forward, with every intention of slapping it right off of it's owner's shoulder, but was stopped by a new, very familiar voice.

"Jasmine?" The Sultan said, walking into the room with a worried look on his face.

Jafar turned to look and bowed slightly. "Your majesty."

Chloe turned around slowly, holding her breath as she saw her dad. Her actual dad, who she hadn't seen in she didn't even know how long, "dad..." she said quietly.

"What's wrong, Jasmine? You seem upset," he said, looking at her worriedly as he made his way toward her.

Pursing her lips together, she shook her head a little then stepped closer and gave him a hug before she could stop herself.

He hugged her back, his frown deepening. "Well, come along, Jasmine. We have much to discuss," he told her, taking her by the arm and leading her toward her room.

"Discuss?" Chloe frowned, raising her eyebrows a little as she walked with her dad, glancing at Jafar, whose smirk sent a shiver down her spine.

"Your birthday's coming soon," he reminded her, opening the door and leading her inside.

She raised her eyebrows and nodded a little, going along with it and wishing she had brushed up on her knowledge before this trip.

The Sultan sighed softly and turned to face her. "I'm not going to be around forever, Jasmine. And by the law of Agrabah, you must be married by your next birthday."

"Oh." _That_. She had completely forgotten about that particular plot point, "but I don't wanna get married."

He sighed once more. "Why must you always be so stubborn?" He shook his head a little and then jumped as Rajah rubbed against his legs, purring loudly and then moving toward Chloe.

Chloe sucked in a breath as she noticed the _enormous_ tiger coming in her direction. Another thing she'd forgotten about. She stilled and watched it cautiously. It looked much friendlier in cartoon form.

She raised a hand and tentatively patted the tiger's head when it wrapped itself around her legs like a cat, almost sending her to the ground, then finally noticed her dad was staring at her. Right, marriage. "I'm too young, I'm not ready to be married." Ironic.

Rajah purred and laid down at her feed, turning onto his back and looking up at her expectantly.

"Nonsense. Your mother and I were younger than you are when we married," he responded with a frown. "We'll just have to find you a suitable husband."

"Belly rub? Really?" Chloe said, looking down at the tiger oddly before getting down on one knee and rubbing his belly, his fur was very soft and if his paws weren't the size of her head, he'd look pretty cuddly.

"Jafar isn't suitable," she told the Sultan, sighing deeply before turning to look at him.

"Of course not. And he's far too old for you," he agreed, raising an eyebrow. "Which means we'll have to find someone else."

Well, that was a step in the right direction, "maybe I can find one myself?" She tried, now sitting on the floor to pet the tiger.

The Sultan sighed. "Jasmine, you know you must marry a prince."

Rajah laid his head on her lap, the tiger's eyes drifting shut as he purred again, clearly enjoying her attention.

"I know a Queen?" She muttered, smirking a little down at the tiger, who had huge fangs, but he looked like he was smiling so Chloe wasn't too bothered by it.

The Sultan simply stared at her, looking unamused.

Chloe cleared her throat then looked up, shrugging a little, "well, I'm sure we'll figure something out?"

He sighed softly. "Time is running out. But there are some suitors scheduled to arrive tomorrow to meet you," he told her.

"Tomorrow?" She asked, her eyes widening, "already!?"

The Sultan frowned. "Try not to frighten them away before you give them a fair chance," he warned, heading for the door.

Chloe sighed deeply and laid down on the floor, the tiger's heavy head over her stomach as she scratched him behind his ear, "all those princesses lives sucked, apparently." She muttered.

Rajah lifted his head and looked at her, then nuzzled against her hand as if he was agreeing with her.

She smiled a little at that and raised her eyebrows, "you I could get used to."

* * *

Oliver lay flat on the ground of the cave he was now _trapped_ in. "Yeah, this is great. What a wonderful fairy tale," he grumbled, shutting his eyes. After having been locked in a dungeon for an unknown amount of hours, an old man had approached him and told him about this 'Cave of Wonders' which at the time, he'd figured held the lamp he knew he was supposed to be looking for. Unfortunately for him, the stupid monkey had tried to grab a big ruby, which had caused the cave to collapse in on itself, trapping both of them quite efficiently.

Said monkey, however, was now holding the lamp.

"No way," he muttered, sitting up and taking it from him. "This better work." He rubbed the side of the lamp.

Abu squeaked as he took the lamp from him, complaining in monkey speak as he jumped up to try and get it back, stilling when a blue smoke came out of it.

Oliver's eyes widened a little as an enormous genie came pouring from the lamp. "J'onn!?"

The genie yawned and stretched his arm, " _finally_ , I thought I'd never see the light of the day again," he said as sunglasses appeared on his face, then frowned, looking around, "not much daylight here, is there?"

He stared at him silently for a long moment, his mouth hanging open.

"Well, we can change that," the genie turned around, and suddenly, they were all sitting on chairs, by a beach, a drink on each their hands, including Abu, "better, isn't it?"

"Can't argue with that one," Oliver muttered, looking around.

"So," the Genie asked, letting his sunglasses drop a little, a bright grin literally flashing across his face, "what can I help you with, master?"

"I need to find my girl--my _friend_ ," he corrected himself quickly, sitting up. "Can you help me with that?"

"Ah, a _girl_ friend," Genie's eyes turned into hearts and all of the sudden, the scenery turned into something that looked like the inside of a gymnasium decorated for prom, a discoball turning slowly as the decoration appeared, lips, hearts and cupid arrows all around them, slow music playing.

Oliver's eyes widened at that and he looked around. "Uh, yeah except she'd kill me if she saw all this right now or ever heard me call her my girlfriend," he mumbled.

"Oh, it's a secret!" Genie said, excitedly and everything went black, setting them back in the cave.

He sighed. "Pretty much." He sat down on one of the large rocks.

"I see!" Genie said, and with a wink, he was dressed up at a doctor, glasses over his eyes and the boy was laying on a psychiatrist's couch, their surroundings turning into a doctor's office, "tell me everything."

Oliver stared at him for a moment. "It was just supposed to be fun. No strings attached."

"Buuuut?" He supplied, raising his eyebrows curiously.

"But there _are_ strings." He sighed. "There always have been."

Genie sighed dreamily and rested his cheek on his hand, "you're in love."

He blinked, his chest tightening at the words, and he looked away, rubbing a hand over his face. "Yeah. Great."

"Not, great? Is that sarcasm? I think it's sarcasm," Genie squinted then grinned brightly, "good news is, you have _three_ wishes!" He told Aladdin a huge, flashing number three appearing behind him.

"So, what are you suggesting? That I wish for her to fall in love with me?" His eyebrows furrowed a little as he looked back at the Genie. "That wouldn't be right. I don't want her to fall in love with me because of magic. I want her to love me because of who I am."

"Ah, true love," Genie sighed, smiling softly then snapping his fingers and the office dissolved into the cave once more, he rested his elbows on thin air and propped his face in his hands, "so what can I do for you?"

"More like unrequited love," he responded with a frown, sighing. "I'm kind of beneath her."

" _Beneath_ her?" He cocked his head, "is she taller?" the silhouette of a woman appeared next to the boy, "or do you live above her and you're a very loud neighbor," drums appeared on the other side, playing itself, making a loud noise, " _or_..."

"Well right now she's an actual princess, so I don't even know how the hell I'm supposed to get past the palace guards to see her." He paused, looking at the Genie.

"A princess?" Genie snapped his fingers once more and Aladdin was now dressed as a Prince. Genie bowed in front of him, "your Majesty Prince--" He trailed off, waiting for a name.

Oliver looked down at his clothes, an amused smile tugging at his lips. Not exactly what he would have chosen to wear, but he supposed considering the time period it was appropriate. "Ali," he said suddenly, not even sure where the knowledge had come from.

The drums rolled and Genie moved aside, holding out a hand, "ladies and gentleman, Prince Ali Ababwa!" He announce and a choir of whistles and applause filled the cave.

He couldn't help but grin. "Let's go to the palace."

* * *

Chloe sighed and ran her fingers through Rajah's fur, standing out in the balcony and looking up at the moon, "I wish you could tell me when things happen," she said quietly, glancing down at the tiger then shaking her head a little as she smiled slightly, "three fairy tales into it and I'm already expecting the animals to talk back."

 

Rajah looked up at her curiously and curled against her legs, suddenly growling as a gust of wind hit them.

Oliver flashed her a bright grin as he floated a feet away on his _magic carpet._ "Princess," he teased.

"Ollie?" She said, her eyes widening as she stood up fully, looking up at him, "what are you _doing_?"

"Flying," he told her with a smirk. "Check it out. I'm flying before _Clark_!"

Chloe laughed incredibly relieved to see him, then shook her head, feeling Rajah growling louder next to her she patted his head, "it's okay, I know him."

Oliver's eyes widened a little as he noticed the tiger. "Uh, you do know there's a big tiger right beside you right?"

"This is Rajah," Chloe explained, scratching the tiger behind his ears lovingly, "my pet tiger."

He looked at her and then at the tiger warily.

"I don't think he likes you," she told Oliver, smirking.

Rajah eyed him with what Oliver swore was suspicion. "Yeah, I see that." _Figures,_ he thought with a soft sigh.

Chloe hugged the tiger gently then shrugged at Ollie, smirking, "are you gonna take me for a ride?"

"Not if the consequence is being _eaten by a tiger_ ," he responded.

"That's not in the story," Chloe assured him then looked down at the tiger, "be good," she said gently.

Oliver drew in a breath and held his hand out toward her silently, meeting her eyes.

Chloe watched as the tiger laid down on the ground sadly and smiled a little at him, "I'll be back," she promised before taking Ollie's hand and holding his gaze, eying the carpet for a second, "and you're sure it's safe?"

"I won't let you fall," he said softly. "Just trust me, Chloe."

Pursing her lips together, she nodded a little then stepped on to the ledge then carefully over the carpet.

He held onto her hand, and then slid his other arm around her waist to steady her. "See?" He murmured. "Perfectly safe."

Chloe nodded a little and looked up at him, then glanced down at the carpet for a second, "well, you're definitely safer up here," she tried to tease him, glancing at the tiger one more time before looking back at Ollie.

"Exactly," he agreed with a small smirk.

She took a deep breath, "how was Genie?" She asked curiously.

"Genie was...J'onn," he told her. "Except big and...well. Blue." He sat down on the carpet, and glanced around.

"J'onn?" Chloe said, sitting down next to him and raising her eyebrows, "I guess that kinda makes sense..."

"As much as any of this makes sense," he said softly, glancing at her sideways. "Want to really go for a ride?"

"That's what we're supposed to do," she told him, smirking, "and break into song while we're doing it."

He snorted at that. "I'm not exactly a vocal champion, Chloe."

"Please," she shook her head, "you're a hero in a fairy tale, everyone can sing. I'm surprised we avoided the singing part all this time to be honest."

"I wouldn't know what to sing about anyway," he informed her, shaking his head a little as the carpet took off over the city.

"Something about a whole new world," she teased, grinning before looking around.

Oliver arched an eyebrow at her. "Well, that's actually appropriate. Unfortunately I don't know the words."

"Are you trying to get me to sing it for you?" She asked, cocking her head.

"Well, I didn't get to hear you sing as Snow White, so..." He grinned.

"Oh, that was more like humming," she told him, raising her eyebrows. "I didn't get to 'someday my prince will come'."

"What's that one from?" he asked curiously.

"Snow White," she told him, looking down at the city again.

"Oh." He gazed at her for a moment, studying her long, dark hair. "I like your hair blond better."

"So do I," she told him, pulling her hair over her shoulder and looking down at it, "at least I don't look as pale this time."

"You're still beautiful," he said quietly, looking out over the city as they flew.

Chloe pursed her lips together and looked over at him, shaking her head a little and smiling slightly as she looked back down.

Oliver glanced at her sideways. "And also, you should wear _that_ every day," he told her with a smirk.

She raised her eyebrows and cocked her head, looking over at him, "yeah? You should wear what you had on earlier, the vest thing? Not bad..."

He chuckled. "I'll see what I can do if you promise the same," he teased.

"I'll... consider," she told him, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

He smirked back at her. "A little less vanilla," he informed her with a wink.

"Costumes do it for you, then?" She asked curiously.

He paused at that, amusement tugging at his lips. " _You_ do it for me."

At that, Chloe turned her head fully to look at him, pursing her lips together again.

He raised an eyebrow at her, holding her gaze.

Unconsciously, she licked her lips and smiled a little, shyly, then shook her head.

A smile spread across his face and he leaned over, kissing her cheek lightly.

Chloe turned her head and kissed the corner of his mouth instead, smirking a little.

"Somehow I think making out while flying on a magic carpet is potentially dangerous." He smirked.

"Potentially," she said, then raised her eyebrows and looked down as the edges of the carpet curled up, causing them to sink to the center of it, "in the real world, anyway."

"I guess there are advantages to living in a fairy tale," he responded, shifting closer to her and wrapping his arms around her.

She leaned closer to him and grinned softly, raising her eyebrows and nodding in silence as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his as they flew over the palace. This fairy tale thing definitely wasn't _entirely_ bad...


	5. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Warrior AU, Chloe and Oliver work on their issues with help from an old friend in a very unconventional way. And despite this chapter, it's mostly fluff.

Title: Ever After  
Authors: [](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/profile)[**chloeas**](http://chloeas.livejournal.com/) and [](http://dl-greenarrow.livejournal.com/profile)[**dl_greenarrow**](http://dl-greenarrow.livejournal.com/)  
Rated: R  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Don't sue. Thanks. :D  
Summary: Post-Warrior AU, Chloe and Oliver work on their issues with help from an old friend in a very unconventional way. And despite this chapter, it's mostly fluff.

[One](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1143821.html) | [Two](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1146191.html) | [Three](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1149109.html) | [Four](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1153981.html)

Chloe blinked her eyes, and suddenly, she was standing in a forest, it was daylight, and there was something heavy in her hands, she looked down and saw a large basket, frowning a little at it, she looked around, suddenly catching a glimpse of the hood she had on her head. A _red_ hood. Sighing deeply in annoyance, she placed the basket on the floor and stretched her arms.

"Little riding red hood? Really Zatanna? Couldn't get a little more creative than that?" She muttered, rolling her eyes before picking the basket up again, "much rather keep the tiger than face the wolf," she said as she started to walk again.

"I don't know. We're not _all_ so bad," said a deep voice from a tall 'wolf' who stepped out in front of her, his eyes dark and narrowed.

Her eyes widened instantly as she looked up at the wolf, from her perspective, she actually felt like a child looking up at him. And then her stomach knotted up so tightly, she felt sick. Like most all other characters in the fairy tales, the wolf also looked like someone she knew. Someone she'd hoped she'd never have to see again: Davis.

She took a step back, "you're the worst one of all."

"I'm not so bad. You just have to get to know me." He smiled wolfishly at her, his eyes sweeping over her. "Where are you headed, little girl?"

"None of your business," she muttered, her grip on the basket tightening as she took another step back.

"Now that's not very nice, Little Red." He walked around her in a circle, watching her intently. "What do you have in your basket?"

"Cake," she said, not able to stop herself, but she managed to look away, "and a little pot of butter for my grandmother."

"Well, isn't that nice?" He smiled. "And where does your grandmother live?"

"Beyond the mill, first house on the village," Chloe said, still not looking up, she couldn't look at him. She wanted to run, but her legs wouldn't move.

"Well, you should pick your grandmother some flowers on your way. I'm sure she'd love to get flowers," he told her with a hint of a smirk.

"She would love to have flowers, I will get her flowers," she nodded, closing her eyes for a moment before looking up at him again.

He smiled again, revealing a hint of sharp teeth in his mouth. "Have a safe trip," he told her, heading away.

Chloe shuddered as she watched him walk away, her stomach so tight, it hurt, she dropped the basket to the floor once more then, sighed deeply, she knew she wasn't supposed to meet the hunter, who she supposed Ollie would be, until the very end of the story, when he save her from _inside_ the wolf. Another shudder and she shook her head, dragging the basket to under a tree then sitting down, she refused to move, she refused to go through it.

She sat there for a long time, but in that time, it felt like everything was still, the sun wasn't setting, there were no birds, no other people, nothing, absolutely _nothing_ was happening. Because that wasn't where the story was, that was where she was supposed to be, or so that was what Chloe guessed. Like a theater with multiple stages and only one had the lights on.

And then, all of the sudden, she had a weight on her arm and she was standing, her eyes suddenly widening as she stared at the little house she was standing in front of, "no," she said quietly, sighing defeated and closing her eyes. Apparently she had just caught up to the story, no matter what, she ended up exactly where she was supposed to be, when she was supposed to be.

* * *

He wasn't sure how, but Oliver found himself in the middle of the woods. Holding a _gun_.

"What the hell?" he muttered, looking around and hoping to see Chloe, but not finding her anywhere. He drew in a deep breath. "All right, what fairy tale involves a guy with a gun?" He began to walk as he tried to figure out the answer, then suddenly froze in his tracks.

"Oh _hell_."

* * *

Rubbing her free hand over her face, Chloe stared at the door for a long moment then sighed, pushing it open. She didn't have a choice, apparently, she had to face Davis.

"Is that you, Little Red?"

She sighed deeply and stared in the direction of the voice, "yes, grandma."

"Come in, Dear," 'she' called back.

Chloe stepped into the bedroom unwillingly and shuddered a little as her eyes fell on him once more. "Mother sends you cake and butter," she told the wolf, no control over her mouth or actions once more as she approached the bed.

"Come closer, Little Red, I can't see you very well," her 'grandmother' replied.

"Grandmother, your voice sounds so odd. Is something the matter?" she asked, stepping up closer and setting the basket on the bedside table.

"I just have a cold, Dear. Come closer. I still can't see you well enough."

"My grandmother," Chloe said, "what big ears you have."

"All the better to hear you with, my dear."

Her stomach tightened as she stepped even closer, "and what big eyes you have."

"All the better to see you with, my dear." 'Grandmother' sat up a little.

"Grandmother," Chloe said, inches from the wolf now, her eyes on Davis', "what big mouth you have."

Davis smirked at her and leapt up. "All the better to _eat_ you with, my dear!" He growled.

Chloe screamed in terror, she wanted to run, and this time, her legs actually moved, without blinking, she made her way out of the bedroom, her heart beating fast, she knew there was no escape, but she was going to try.

He chased her, his claws digging into her shoulder as he shoved her against the wall.

The front door suddenly burst open and Oliver stepped inside, leveling his gun at the wolf, his eyes widening as he realized _who_ the wolf was. "Chloe, get down!"

She gasped in pain and threw herself to the ground as quickly as possible, covering her head as she did.

Oliver aimed the weapon at the wolf, who had whirled to look at him, and without hesitation, he fired the gun and watched the creature go flying back across the room. His jaw tightening, he stepped closer and fired again, making sure Davis stayed down. And _dead_.

Chloe didn't move for a long moment after the second shot, once it sounded like everything was over, she lifted her head slowly, her eyes were wide and teary and she pushed the hood back from her head so she could have a better look around.

Once he was sure the wolf wasn't getting back up, he lowered the gun and quickly moved to Chloe's side, kneeling down next to her and grimacing at the wound on her shoulder. "Shit," he whispered. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she breathed, looking over at the wolf then up at Oliver, still shaken up, "the version I read, he actually ate little red, so, could have been worse."

Oliver grimaced again, looking down for a moment. "Same version I read," he admitted, his chest tightening. "Come on." He held his hand out to her, wanting to get her out of there and as far away as possible.

She took his hand and stood up, taking a deep breath then looking over at Davis for a second, "at least here he's supposed to stay dead," she muttered.

"Don't look at him," he whispered, pulling her away from the scene and toward the front door.

Her grip on his hand tightened a little and she let him pull her away.

Once they were outside, he turned to look at her, his eyes filled with worry.

"Rather just stay stuck in the previous one," she muttered, "I probably look like a child again."

"You don't," he said quietly, gazing at her.

"Well, you didn't see it last time either," she pointed out, taking a deep breath and not looking at him, "just felt like my perspective was of a child, everything looked much taller and higher up than it should have been."

"Chloe." His voice was almost inaudible and he shifted so he was standing in front of her. "It's because of who got cast as the wolf in this stupid story. It's not you."

She looked up at him, her expression unreadable, "I'm fine."

"No. You're not." Oliver gazed at her.

" _Yes_ , I am." She told him, her jaw clenching slightly then she looked around, "story is over, I don't know why we're still here."

He sighed and looked away, falling silent.


	6. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Warrior AU, Chloe and Oliver work on their issues with help from an old friend in a very unconventional way. And despite this chapter, it's mostly fluff.

Title: Ever After  
Authors: chloeas and dl_greenarrow  
Rated: R  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Don't sue. Thanks. :D  
Summary: Post-Warrior AU, Chloe and Oliver work on their issues with help from an old friend in a very unconventional way. And despite this chapter, it's mostly fluff.

[One](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1143821.html) | [Two](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1146191.html) | [Three](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1149109.html) | [Four](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1153981.html) | [Five](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1158998.html) |

Oliver woke with his hand curled so tightly into a fist it actually hurt. He blinked a few times, opening his eyes and looking in the semi-dark to see that he was holding onto...his shadow?

"Oh, Peter!" Wendy exclaimed, curls bouncing as she got up from the bed, pushing the covers aside, "I was keeping your shadow for you!"

He blinked again, looking toward the bed and staring in shock as he saw none other than _Tess Mercer_ standing there. "Wait--what?"

"Soap won't do," she told him as she saw him trying to glue the shadow back to his shoes with a bar of soap, "we have to sew it on!" And with that, she moved quickly to the dresser, pulling the top drawer open and getting out a sewing kit.

Chloe's eyes widened at the sudden jerk of... whatever dark place she'd been stuck inside of, she hit her head hard against the back wall and something fell over her head, something hard and with... holes in it. There was a point of light, so she looked at it for a moment then held up the big, offending object in the direction of the light, trying to figure out what it was and if maybe she could have some idea of where they were now. She couldn't make out that the round thing was at first, but then her eyes widened as she realized that the huge object was a _button_ , a button that was bigger than her own head.

"Oh, what the hell," Oliver mumbled, staring at Tess like she'd grown a second head.

"I thought you would be taller," she exclaimed excitedly, "but other than that, you look exactly like I imagined you would."

When Oliver spoke, Chloe's eyes widened and she rushed to the source of the light and looked through it, it was bright for a moment, but then she recognized the room and more importantly, recognized Oliver's clothes, or costume she should say. And then, she tried to call out for him but instead, there as a tinkling sound and she stilled, slowly lifting a hand to touch her back and her eyes widening when she felt _wings_ coming out of them. She was _Tinkerbell_? She'd have expected to be Wendy and at least be full-sized, even if Tinkerbell _had_ always been her favorite character.

She pushed against the wall of whatever it was that she was stuck inside of, causing the whole thing to shake even as she tried to call out for Oliver time and time again, making louder tinkling noises.

The sound of the shaking drew his gaze to the dresser and he moved over to it quickly, opening the same drawer Tess had just opened a moment before, his eyes widening at the sight of the tiny, glowing figure. With _wings._ "Holy crap," he whispered.

"Wait, Peter, I need to sew this on so you won't lose it again!" Wendy said, walking over to him.

Chloe flew right out of the drawer, her eyes widening again as she flew up higher than she meant to, before flying back down to his eye level.

Oliver's mouth dropped open. " _Chloe_!?"

She nodded, and as she did, she tinkled again, sighing and rolling her eyes, she pointed at her mouth and shook her head.

A short laugh escaped him involuntarily. And then another.

"What on Earth..?" Wendy asked, her eyes widening as she saw the glowing little pixie.

Chloe turned to look at Wendy after glaring at Oliver and stopped, her eyes widening as she recognized who it was, and immediately, she knew that at least that much was right. She hated Tess Mercer as much as Tinkerbell hated Wendy.

"Uhh, this is my friend. She can't talk," he told 'Wendy.' God, this had to be the strangest fairy tale yet.

"She looks lovely!" Wendy said, smiling at the fairy.

Chloe glared at her and crossed her arms over her chest, then turned to look at Oliver again.

"Come, Peter!" Wendy said, taking him by the hand and having him sit on her bed, "I will attach the shadow back on for you!"

Oliver let her drag him across the room and he sat down, still holding onto his shadow. "So how exactly does a person lose their shadow in the first place?" He looked at Chloe, raising his eyebrows as the way she was glaring.

"Nana took it from you," she explained, holding up the needle and sewing the shadow to the bottom of his foot carefully.

Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed, it was bad enough that she couldn't talk, knowing that she was going to have to watch Wendy/Tess hitting on Ollie was incredibly irritating.

"Why?" he asked in confusion, turning his attention back to 'Tess' and shaking his head a little.

"She's our dog!" Wendy told him, smiling brightly, "she likes chasing shadows, but I kept it safe for you." And a moment later, she stood back up and smiled, "there you go."

"Dog, right," he murmured, raising his eyebrows and looking down. Sure enough, his shadow seemed to be back in place. _Weird._ "Well. Thanks." He rose to his feet, as well.

"You are welcome," she said brightly, smiling then leaning in to give him a kiss.

Chloe's eyes widened and without thinking about it, she flew straight down to Tess and wrapped her fingers around her hair, pulling her away from Ollie as hard as she could.

Oliver's eyes widened first when Tess went to kiss him, and then even more when Chloe abruptly dragged her away. And then a smirk tugged at his lips. "Sorry T--uh, Wendy. I have a girlfriend already," he said gently, glad that Chloe actually _couldn't_ talk right then and therefore also couldn't protest the label he'd just given her.

"Ow!" Wendy cried, rubbing her head when the pixie let go, "what was that?" She pouted.

Chloe shook her hands to get rid of the hair that got stuck to him and her face flushed, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Oliver and she crossed her arms over her chest again, flying away and sitting on top of the dresser.

He couldn't help but chuckle at Chloe's reaction, and then he looked back at 'Tess.' "She gets a little jealous sometimes," he told her. "Even when she has no reason to be." He raised an eyebrow and looked over at Chloe once more.

"Oh," Wendy said, frowning, confused and looking over toward the pixie too.

Sighing, Chloe looked over at Oliver. If she wasn't two inches tall and unable to talk, she might be more irritated with what Oliver was saying, but as it was, at least that should keep Tess away from him.

He moved over to the dresser and rested his hand beside where she was sitting, his palm facing upward. "I have no idea how this plays out," he admitted quietly.

Chloe looked up at him for a moment then stood up, considering before stepping on his palm, she pointed at him then flapped her arms instead of her wings.

"Right," he murmured. "Peter Pan can fly." He paused, gazing down at her for a long moment.

Pursing her lips together, she nodded a little and pointed out the window.

A small smile tugged at his lips and he moved toward the window, his heart beating a little faster than usual as he perched on the ledge.

"Peter?" Wendy asked confused as she watched him.

Chloe smirked, ignoring Tess and flying up in the air, nodding at Ollie and motioning him to come forward, she knew this wasn't how the story went, but she knew they'd all end up in Neverland anyway, no matter what they did differently.

Oliver didn't look back at her, either, simply kept his eyes on Chloe.

And then he jumped.

* * *

Chloe woke up a while later, blinking her eyes and stretching her arms above her head, she looked around slowly and squinted, her eyes widening as she realized she was stuck inside a small space again. Quickly, she tried pushing at the glass and she knew she was stuck inside a lamp, in Captain Hook's ship. She stopped moving when she saw Captain Hook, Mr. Smith, Wendy and the Lost Boys being brought inside. She wasn't surprised to see that the Lost boys were the guys. Bart, Victor, AC, Clark. Mr. Smith was Lionel Luthor and unsurprisingly, the bitter Captain Hook was Lex Luthor. except with hair.

She held her breath and pressed her ear against the glass, doing her best to listen to what they were saying, she loved Peter Pan as a kid, but she couldn't remember it so well, it had been so long since she'd seen it and she knew Tink got hurt at some point and that was why they had to clap for her, but she couldn't remember what happened exactly before that.

"What he will see, within the package," she heard Hook saying, as he waved his hand in the air, "oh he will find, an ingenious little device!" He exclaimed excitedly as he told Wendy and the Lost Boys what he was planning.

Chloe's eyes narrowed as she tried to remember what said device was.

"So, when the clock is like this," continued Lionel, or a chubby version of him anyway, pointing up to the ceiling with one hand and down to the floor with the other, signaling six o'clock.

"Peter Pan, will be _blasted_ out of Neverland forever!" Captain Hook finished smugly.

And that was when she remembered. Blasted, a bomb. And it was Tink's job to save him. Without thinking about it, Chloe started rocking the lamp from side to side, until it fell against the top of the surface it was standing and crashed, she shook the shards of glass from herself and flew out of it as fast as she could, she didn't stop to think, just trusted her instincts as she made her way out of the ship and through the forest, she knew all she had to do now was go along with the story and she would get to Ollie on time.

* * *

Oliver raised an eyebrow at the present that was in his lap. It was small and white with a red bow. The tag on it said, 'To Peter, with love, from Wendy. Do not open until six o'clock.' He glanced at the clock on the wall, surprised there actually was one. It was just a few seconds until six and with a shrug, he undid the bow.

Chloe flew into the cave tinkling loudly as she shook her hands and waved her arms, trying to get his attention.

Oliver glanced up at her even as he lifted the lid off the box.

She flew right to the box and pushed it down, glancing at the clock, they still had a couple of seconds, she shook her head and waved her arms, shaking her head desperately as she tried to talk.

He moved his hand away from it, his eyes widening in surprise. "Chloe? What--" And then an explosion rocked the room. And everything went dark.


	7. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Warrior AU, Chloe and Oliver work on their issues with help from an old friend in a very unconventional way. And despite this chapter, it's mostly fluff.

Title: Ever After  
Authors: chloeas and dl_greenarrow  
Rated: R  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Don't sue. Thanks. :D  
Summary: Post-Warrior AU, Chloe and Oliver work on their issues with help from an old friend in a very unconventional way. And despite this chapter, it's mostly fluff.

[One](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1143821.html) | [Two](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1146191.html) | [Three](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1149109.html) | [Four](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1153981.html) | [Five](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1158998.html) | [Six](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1162014.html) |

 

"Ollie," Chloe gasped, opening her eyes as she expected to find whatever it was that happened after the explosion, then frowned, surprised to find herself sitting on a bed and even more surprising, she seemed to be full-sized again. "Next fairy tale, I guess..." she mumbled, just glad to hear herself talk instead of tinkle. She looked down at the nightgown she was wearing, a blue nightgown and far too transparent for her liking, "well, that doesn't narrow it down for me at all," she mumbled, looking around the room as she stood up.

Everything look... old and worn. The blanket had been patched up on spots, but at least, everything seemed clean. "Huh." She said, looking in the mirror, "at least I'm still blond," she mumbled, tugging on her braids and starting to let her hair loose, when all of the sudden, two blue birds flew into the room, they went straight to the bed and Chloe cocked her head as they chirped in what she could swear was surprise when they saw her awake.

"Hm, hi, I guess I'm one of those who talks and sings to the birds, huh?" She asked and they chirped again, and this time, there was no mistaking that they were nodding their heads in agreement. She couldn't help but smile at that, the whole princess thing wasn't for her, but the talking to the animals and having them reply thing was undeniably fun.

"Well, what do I normally wear?" She asked curiously, smiling as a couple of other birds flew into the room, the two blue ones flying into a pile of neatly folded clothes and chirping once more as they picked a ragged shirt, "okay, this is a little familiar." She said quietly.

"Good morning Cinderelly," came a squeaky voice from somewhere on the floor and she turned around and couldn't stop herself from screaming, scaring all four birds away and the mouse that had just _spoken_ to her ran back into it's hole on the wall.

"Why are you _screaming?_ " another voice demanded, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at Chloe.

Chloe's eyes widened and she turned around, frowning to see Dinah standing there, a scowl on her face, "Dinah?" She asked, realizing at once that her clothes didn't look like rags at all.

"What?" Her glare intensified. "What are you blathering about now? You know what--I don't care. Get downstairs and make me breakfast. I'm _hungry_!"

All Chloe could do was stare at her, _Dinah_ was an evil stepsister? Sure, she knew Dinah and Ollie had exchanged some flirty emails in the not so distant past so it explained at least the interest on the Prince part, but Dinah had never been nasty to her, of course she didn't know about her and Ollie but-- and then she realized she was still staring and blinked, "right, I'll be there in a second."

Although if she was supposed to cook for them, it was very likely that she was going to poison the stepsisters before they ever got the chance to meet the prince.

"Hurry up," she ordered, turning and stomping down the hallway away from the room.

Chloe rolled her eyes and shook her head, closing the door to the room before starting to get dressed, once she had changed she looked around, still no sign of the friendly birds and mice, "hm, sorry I screamed, didn't mean to scare you guys away," she said, raising her eyebrows and looking at the hole the mouse had disappeared into.

A moment later a tiny mouse head popped out and eyed her uncertainly, remaining silent.

"Sorry," Chloe said again, kneeling on the floor and looking at it, again, it wasn't as cute as the cartoon ones, but it was still pretty cute, in fact, it kinda looked like Bart. She held her palm out and smiled hopefully, "come down to the kitchen with me and I'll sneak you some cheese or bread?" Or whatever it was that those people ate.

If a mouse's eyes could light up, this one's did. "I'm _starving!_ " the mouse said excitedly.

Chloe's eyes widened as it, well, he, she guessed, since he was wearing a shirt and a little hat, spoke again. "C'mon, you'll be safe in my pocket. I'll protect you from Lucifer," she promised, then blinked, remembering that that was the cat's name. Subtle, Disney, very subtle.

* * *

"These eggs are too runny," 'Tess complained, pushing it around on her plate and then looking up at Chloe with disgust. "Make me some scrambled ones instead."

"What's this?" 'Dinah' questioned, reaching out and picking up an envelope off the table.

Chloe blinked and looked around, this whole time going by without her realizing thing was incredibly disorienting sometimes. She looked down and realized she was apparently washing dishes, making a face, she wiped her hands off on the apron she was wearing and turned around, not surprised to see that Tess was also a stepsister, it did make her wonder who the nasty stepmom was supposed to be, however.

"What is what?" Chloe asked, unable to stop herself.

"That," another voice said as her 'stepmother' entered the room. "Is the invitation to tonight's ball at the palace."

Chloe's eyes widened when she saw _Lana_ of all people walking into the room, "really?" She muttered under her breath, sure, she and Lana had had their rivalry back in High School, but Chloe didn't hate her, if anything, she felt incredibly bad for the way things had worked out for Lana, even if she thought she and Clark were better off without each other.

Lana arched an eyebrow at her. "I do believe you have dishes to do," she said before turning to her 'daughters.' "It seems it's time for the prince to marry. It's a ball in his honor, to help locate him a wife."

At that, both Dinah and Tess perked up. "What will we wear?"

"Gonna take a wild guess here and assume I'm not allowed to go?" Chloe smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

Lana turned to face her once more. "I think you have plenty of things to do to keep you busy."

"What if I'm finished?" Chloe asked, doing her best to fake hope.

She rolled her eyes. "You hardly have a chance with the _prince_ , Dear," Lana replied with a smirk. "But I suppose if you get all your work done and you can find something _decent_ to wear, you can try and find your way there."

"Mother!" Tess complained, her eyes widening, "she can't go!"

"Worried about something?" Chloe asked, smirking more as she looked at Tess.

Dinah rolled her eyes. "Oh, of course. We're just terrified that the prince will fall for someone as _plain_ and _boring_ as you."

"Maybe I'm just _that_ good in bed," she couldn't stop herself.

Without warning, Tess rose to her feet and slapped her hard across the face.

Chloe's eyes widened and she lifted a hand to cover her cheek, which was burning, but she was far too shocked to react, for a moment anyway, and then she threw herself on Tess, grabbing her hair and pulling on it as hard as she could instantly.

"That is _enough_ ," Lana said loudly, clapping her hands.

"Get off of me," Tess ordered, shrieking.

Chloe let go of her hair, and pulled back, then held her breath and slapped Tess across the face as hard as possible. Something she'd been wanting to do for a long time, "don't ever touch me again, stupid bitch." She said angrily.

"Get off of her." Lana's voice was deadly calm. "And go to your room. There will be no ball for you tonight, Cinderella."

"We'll see about that," Chloe said defiantly then stomped out of the kitchen, throwing one more glare at Tess, her hands into fists as she walked away.

* * *

The next thing she knew, Chloe was sitting on the floor, hunched over a bench and she felt like she was sobbing, she blinked and lifted her head, wiping her tears away and taking a deep breath, she heard a noise and looked around, not at all surprised to see something materializing behind her, "fairy godmother," she said quietly, smiling a little and secretly, she was hoping it would be her mom, so she could have a conversation with her, even if it wasn't real, so she held her breath a little, waiting for the figure to appear.

A moment later, Lois Lane appeared in front of her. She smiled brightly. "Hello."

Her heart sank a little, but she raised her eyebrows as she saw her cousin holding a magic wand and dressed as a fairy, it was probably the biggest amount of layers she'd ever seen Lois wearing, "hi," she said, moving to her feet.

"You've been crying. What's wrong?" she asked, her smile fading a little.

Chloe blinked a couple of times, considering for a moment, "the ball, I can't go because I don't have a gown," she explained and it dawned on her that every woman's 'I have nothing to wear' trauma was probably founded by Cinderella.

"Oh. Is that all, Dear? I can fix that in no time," she assured Chloe. "What's your favorite color?"

Blinking, Chloe raised her eyebrows, she was pretty sure Cinderella's dress had been white, and her favorite color was orange but somehow, she found herself saying "green," instead.

Smiling brightly once more, Lois waved her wand and suddenly Chloe was dressed in a beautiful green ball gown, her hair swept up and held in place with butterfly barrettes. "Wonderful!"

Chloe looked down at her dress and her eyes widened, "this is beautiful," she said, reaching up and feeling her hair a little now that it was tied up, "thank you."

"What are fairy Godmothers for?" she asked lightly. "Now we just need transportation. Hmm." She looked around.

She couldn't help but grin a little, she was already kind of used about how surreal all of the things that happened in the fairy tales were but still, it was kind of amazing.

"Ah, there we are." Lois spotted a pumpkin and waved her wand again, and the pumpkin floated off the small porch and into the yard, transforming into a beautiful carriage.

Chloe grinned and shook her head a little, "and we will need horses?" She asked knowingly, looking around for the little mice that had been following her around.

As if sensing what she was looking for, the mice tried scampering away, only to end up floating in the air, toward the carriage, and a moment later were turned into large horses. "Now, there's only one problem." She turned to look at Chloe. "The spell will only last until Midnight, so you _must_ be back by then!"

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded, smiling at her cousin, "I will be," or not, but she didn't need to know that, "thank you."

Lois smiled at her. "Have fun!" She waved her wand once more and then she disappeared.

She picked up her dress and made her way into the carriage, "ready when you are," she called out to the mice/horses, grinning a little. She couldn't wait to see the look on Oliver's face.

* * *

Oliver sat on a throne between his parents. His _parents_. His parents who were looking to find him a wife. He just hoped Chloe was there somewhere, but he'd yet to see her. As a red head made her way toward him, Oliver's eyes widened at the sight of Tess, dressed in a black dress and heading his way. _Crap._

Tess pulled on her dress a little then stopped in front of the Prince, "your highness," she bowed, smiling brightly and looking at him hopefully.

He groaned inwardly. It was becoming clear to him that he was in hell. And Chloe wasn't even there to keep him company, or help him figure out how they could get out of this mess. "One dance," he said reluctantly, rising to his feet.

And that was when he saw _her_. Toward the back of the crowd, a green dress wrapped around her form. He sucked in a breath and stared. "Wow," he whispered.

Chloe pursed her lips together as she looked through the crowed, Ollie was supposed to notice her right away, but this one seemed to be going off script more than normal so, she wasn't sure he would, or where he would be exactly.

Tess grinned brightly at him and linked her arm with his eagerly.

"Later," he murmured, pulling away from Tess and making his way through the crowd, ignoring everyone in sight, including Dinah when she approached him. His heart was beating quickly in his chest as he moved closer to her.

Chloe stilled when she felt heads turning in her direction, holding her breath a little and doing her best to ignore the fact that she was actually nervous about this, she looked around for a moment longer then stopped when her eyes fell on him, smiling slightly, she held her hands together and waited for him to reach her.

Oliver paused when he was just inches away from her, his gaze sweeping over her and then meeting her eyes. "You are breath-taking," he whispered.

She let out her breath slowly and looked at him for a moment, her face flushing, "thank you."

He shifted closer to her, hesitantly reaching out and taking her hand in his and linking their fingers together. He dipped his head and pressed his lips close to her ear. "Dance with me."

Her fingers wrapped around his instantly and she shivered slightly at his words, her stomach clenching with anticipation and then she stepped closer and lifted her other hand to his free arm.

Oliver smiled at that, resting his other hand on her waist and gazing at her intently as the crowd parted to give them room. "What fairy tale is this?" he asked curiously as they danced.

"Cinderella," she whispered, lifting her hands to his upper arms and smiling slightly, she didn't know why she felt so nervous, but she guessed it was because that was how Cinderella felt.

"That's the one with the evil stepfamily, right?" He paused. "Let me guess...Tess and Dinah?" He raised an eyebrow at her, a smile tugging at his mouth.

Chloe cocked her head a little, surprised, "I can see why you would have guessed Tess, but how did you know it was Dinah?"

He shifted closer to her. "The emails," he admitted softly.

"Oh?" Chloe pursed her lips a little, ignoring the burst of jealousy she suddenly felt, "I don't remember her referring to herself as evil stepsister in any of the ones I read."

A smile tugged at his mouth again, but he managed to suppress it. "I think our minds are placing certain people in these roles, Chloe."

"Right, I got as much," she shrugged, trying for indifference, "but I don't think Dinah is evil or hateful."

Oliver pursed his lips and leaned in closer to her. "I don't _want_ Dinah," he murmured.

Her stomach clenched even more and she held her breath, her eyes widening a little as she held his gaze too, her grip on his arms tightening slightly.

"I know you're scared," he whispered. "But you're the only one I want, Chloe."

Chloe wanted to look away but she couldn't bring herself to, she also wanted to kiss him, but she was far too aware of the fact that _everyone_ was staring at them. Her heart was beating so fast, and she knew she should say something, but all her words had left her.

"I'll wait for you," Oliver said quietly, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand, and then reluctantly pulling away from her as the music ended. He pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

She swallowed, her mouth had gone dry, "where are you going?" She managed to whisper, holding on to his hand.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I thought maybe we could take a walk."

Chloe looked at him for a moment then nodded a little, keeping her eyes on him rather than looking around at the crowd. It had been easy to get lost in all the stories they'd been through, but the two of them were still real, and so were their feelings and Oliver saying those things to her had just reminded her of that.

He led her out of the ballroom and into the corridor, pausing and glancing down at her feet, a grin forming on his face. "Glass slippers."

"They are oddly comfortable," she admitted, lifting one of her feet a little, "pay attention to what they look like because you'll be finding one of them later, it's an important plot point," she babbled, still tense.

"Except I already know who I'm looking for," he said softly. "So I don't need to study the shoes. Just the woman wearing them."

"Well, I'm fairly sure you can remember what I look like," she pointed out.

"I'll never forget how beautiful you are," he told her.

"Ollie," she shook her head a little, finally looking away, at the gardens that surrounded the King's palace.

He moved so he was standing in front of her again. "It's the truth."

She stopped and looked up at him, pursing her lips together.

Oliver lifted a hand to her cheek, gazing at her.

Chloe held her breath then looked away and shook her head, "don't do this," she said, pulling away from his touch, her jaw tightening slightly, "the settings, this whole fairy tale thing, it's messing with us. It's not reality, it's not all perfect and magical. It's not like this."

"It could be," he murmured. "Not perfect, because nothing is. But this hasn't changed how I feel about you, Chloe. How I've felt about you for a long time now."

"You're getting pulled into it," she told him, letting go of him and taking a step back, "that's how the _Prince_ felt, not you."

His jaw tightened at that, but he forced himself to take a deep breath. "I'm pretty sure that Peter Pan didn't have romantic feelings for Tinkerbell. And that the hunter in Little Red Riding Hood wasn't attracted to Little Red. And I'm really pretty sure Hansel and Gretel never did the things in the forest that _we_ did, Chloe."

"No, but the more time we spend in these stories, the more things are feeling real, like it felt normal for a tiger to understand me, or to talk to mice and have them answer me, or to have birds help me dress in the morning," she told him, looking at him, "this is messing up with our minds."

"That's just part of the story," he said softly. "Like all of the other characters. They're one dimensional. They can't go off script." He stepped closer to her. "But you and I? Us? We're real, Chloe. _This_ is real." He reached out and took her hand once more.

Her chest tightened and she held on to his hand even though she didn't mean to do it, holding her breath, she looked down at their hands and let out a breath slowly.

"I'm not going anywhere," Oliver murmured. "Just so you know."

Chloe looked at their hands for a moment longer then up at the castle when she heard the clock chiming, "I'm supposed to," she said quietly, finally looking back at him.

He exhaled slowly, shutting his eyes for a moment. "Yeah," he whispered. "I guess I'll see you soon."

She nodded a little and squeezed his hand before letting go of it and reaching down, she took one of her shoes and handed it to him, "easier this way."

A smile tugged at his mouth and he took the shoe from her. Then he stepped closer, dipped his head and kissed her softly on the mouth.

Her chest tightened slightly and she kissed him back, tiptoeing on her bare foot as she did. She didn't want to leave him and she knew that technically, she could just stay and the story would throw them where it needed them, but at the same time, maybe some space would be good because she was starting to really believe what he has been trying to tell her for a while.

Oliver's chest tightened as the kiss ended a moment later. "Better go," he murmured. "Don't want your carriage to turn into a pumpkin." His voice was teasing, but his eyes were sad.

The look on his face made her stomach clench again and she nodded, looking at him for a moment before finally pulling away, "it will anyway," she told him then let out a breath, "I'll see you soon," she whispered before picking up her dress and starting down the front steps.

He watched her hurrying away from him, and though he knew it was part of the story, he couldn't help but wonder if that's how it would always be for them.


	8. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Warrior AU, Chloe and Oliver work on their issues with help from an old friend in a very unconventional way. And despite this chapter, it's mostly fluff.

Title: Ever After  
Authors: chloeas and dl_greenarrow  
Rated: R  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Don't sue. Thanks. :D  
Summary: Post-Warrior AU, Chloe and Oliver work on their issues with help from an old friend in a very unconventional way. And despite this chapter, it's mostly fluff.

[One](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1143821.html) | [Two](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1146191.html) | [Three](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1149109.html) | [Four](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1153981.html) | [Five](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1158998.html) | [Six](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1162014.html) | [Seven](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1165267.html) |

Chloe stretched on the bed and opened her eyes slowly. She'd been incredibly comfortable, the most comfortable she'd been since she had last slept in her own bed, or Oliver's bed, for that matter. This was even more comfortable than the bed Jasmine had had and the others, well, they hadn't been any good at all.

She was also warm, the covers were thick and soft, she looked around for a moment then sat up, she was definitely not back yet, but she was also no longer Cinderella. The room of whatever... castle, she assumed, she was in now was big and richly decorated, a lot of the pieces looked like they were covered in gold and if she had to guess, they probably were.

"Madam," a voice said in a thick French accent, followed by a knock on the door, "dinner will be served in thirty minutes, master wanted to ask you to join him." He told her.

Chloe squinted, thinking for a moment, "thank you, I'll be there." She called tentatively.

"Magnifique!" He said, and then Chloe heard clattering on the floor as the man walked away.

Clattering, french accent... and then, it dawned on her almost instantly, Lumiere, the candlestick Butler from Beauty and the Beast. She rushed to the door and opened it, looking outside just to see the candle that was Lumiere's head turning around the corner.

With a deep breath, she shrugged a little, not a bad story to be stuck in, at least she'd just spend time with Oliver in a huge castle. Although, if she was Belle, that meant that Ollie was... _furry_.

Oliver was sitting in a high-backed chair by the fireplace, staring blankly into the fire. When he'd first caught sight of himself in the mirror, he'd actually yelled. Loudly. Purely out of shock, of course. He was huge and ugly and covered in _fur._ He'd thought the last story had been hell, but he'd been wrong. Clearly, _this_ was hell. And he didn't know much about Beauty and the Beast, but he'd figured out pretty quickly that's what story they were trapped in this time. He wondered how much longer this ridiculousness could possibly go on for.

He was going to _kill_ Zatanna.

She simply couldn't wait the whole half hour to see him, so she dressed in her yellow ballgown and pulled up her light brown hair as well as she could before rushing down the stairs of the castle, "Ollie?" She called, looking around the huge rooms, one by one, then poking her head into the room she'd noticed a fire burning in the fireplace, "Ollie." She called again cautiously because all she could see was the back of a chair.

He shut his eyes, blowing out a breath. "Don't look at me," he said, knowing it was pointless because she was, after all, Chloe.

She approached the chair anyway, slowly, "I already know what you really look like and I also know what you're supposed to look like in this story, you have nothing to be ashamed of," she told him quietly.

Oliver covered his face with a hand. No, a _paw._ "I guess this is what I get for laughing at you when you were a fairy."

"Yeah, well, at least you can talk," she pointed out, stepping to the side of the chair and looking down at him, her eyes widening a little when she saw him. He looked _exactly_ like the beast had in the movie, except, he wasn't a cartoon, so he looked... _frightening_ , big and strong and like he could rip her head from her body with a single one of his claws.

"At least you weren't a _monster_ ," he retorted, not looking at her.

"Neither are you," she said quietly, looking down at him for a moment longer then tentatively lifting a hand to cover his huge... _paw_. "The Beast was a handsome prince, until he was cursed. The curse was only supposed to be broken when someone loved him for what he was, despite his looks."

He resisted the urge to respond that apparently they'd be stuck in this particular story for eternity then. "Great," he mumbled, pulling his paw away from her and rubbing it over his face. "So what happens now?"

"We have dinner," she told him taking a step back and looking down at him, "although, it's just us two and the servents in the castle, so we can probably do whatever we want."

"I haven't seen anyone else," he said warily, glancing up at her finally.

"They are not people," she told him, "they were cursed too, they are... objects, your head cook is a teapot, your butler is a candlestick, the maid is a broom."

He blinked, staring at her in disbelief. "Are you _kidding_ me?"

Chloe shook her head and pointed down at the footrest Ollie had his feet on, "that's your dog."

"It's a _footrest_."

She raised her eyebrows a little then reached down and patted the footrest tentatively, "here, puppy," she called, raising her eyebrows as it suddenly stretched its legs and started wiggling it's tail on the opposite end.

Oliver instantly moved his feet off the footrest-dog. "Who _writes_ these stories?" he demanded, rising to his feet.

The dog barked happily and pranced around, Chloe shrugged her shoulder a little, "blame Zatanna," she told him then hesitantly held her hand out to him.

"Blame Zatanna? I'm going to _kill_ Zatanna," he responded, noting her hesitation and hesitating in response.

She held her hand out a little more firmly and took a step closer, "come on."

He drew in a breath and took her hand in his paw, careful not to cut her skin with his _claws_. "I'm starving," he grumbled.

"Me too," she smiled a little, "they had the most amazing look deserts in the movie."

He glanced at her sideways. "Like what?" he asked curiously.

"I don't remember exactly, like ice cream and pastries..." she said, squinting a little and wrapping her fingers around his paw as well as she could.

Oliver sighed a little, looking down at her hand. "Look, you don't have to..." He shook his head, letting go of her hand even as they stepped into the dining room and his eyes widened at the huge spread of food laid out on the enormous table. "Holy crap."

Her eyes widened too and she nodded, "I know." She whispered, there was an entire... turkey? On the table and more sides than Chloe could count.

"Monsieur, Mademoiselle," Lumiere bowed, the flame from his... head-candle coming dangerously close to the floor, "dinner is served."

Oliver stared down at him for a moment and then looked at Chloe sideways.

Good God their lives were weird.

* * *

He didn't even know how long they'd been stuck in the story, but it had been days. A lot of them. Sighing, he made his way down the dark corridor late one evening, still trying to memorize the entire layout of the castle. It was huge--far bigger than his family mansion in Star City--now practically just a vague memory. He paused when he came upon a cracked door and slowly pushed it open the rest of the way, finding himself in a room that was heavily curtained and he raised his eyebrows, leaning against the doorframe for a long moment.

Chloe had been doing some exploring of her own and suddenly felt the urge to turn down a particular corridor, she raised her eyebrows when she saw Oliver's huge silhouette leaning against a doorframe, "what's in there?" She asked curiously as she approached him.

He turned his head to look at her. "I don't know," he admitted with a shrug, stepping aside so she could look inside, as well.

She stepped closer and poked her head inside, it looked vaguely familiar, so she pushed past him and stood in the center of the ridiculously large room, there were two stairs, one on each side and a fireplace, where the burning fire was the only source of light, "this is familiar... we need to open the curtains," she said, looking around for a handle.

"Right..." He raised an eyebrow at her and moved around, looking for an opening in the curtains and pausing when he felt his hand close over a handle. "I think I found it." He turned it slightly.

Chloe looked up and saw the curtains twitching a little then nodded, moving to his side, "pull on it," she urged, looking up again.

Drawing in a deep breath, he pulled on the handle, his eyes widening as the curtains shifted aside, revealing rows and rows of shelves of books. Hundreds, thousands of books. "Whoa."

Her eyes widened too and she looked around, finally remembering the library, but even if she had seen it before, it was still incredibly huge and impressive and now she could see more of it because of the moonlight, "this is _huge_."

Huge was almost an understatement. The one room alone was larger than her floor in Watchtower. "It's not computer equipment, but...next best thing?" he joked.

Chloe smirked a little and nodded, "probably Belle's equivalent of it, she loves books, the people in the village call her strange because she always has her nose buried in a book," she explained, walking to one of the shelves, "so Beast gave her this, I think this is what is supposed to be going on now."

Oliver watched her for a moment. "What's your favorite book?" he asked suddenly, realizing it was one of the things he didn't know about her.

"I haven't really had time to read much lately," she said, glancing at him before turning back to read the titles, "Tales of the Weird & Unexplained is definitely on top of the list, though." Chloe smiled a little and looked over at him "yours?"

He felt his stomach tighten at that. He should have figured. After all, _Clark_ had given it to her. "Robin Hood," he said with a slight shrug, glancing around.

She smiled softly a little and nodded, eyes still on the shelf so she missed his reaction, "should have known that."

"Guess I'm pretty predictable," he responded, moving over to one of the shelves.

"Well, Ollie, considering your choice of outfit and weapon," she said, turning around to look at him.

He smirked. As best he could considering he basically had no real facial expression considering he was a monster. "Funny."

"My observational skills are pretty sharp," she teased, smirking too.

"It's that lingering reporter in you," he teased back, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"Can't seem to shake it off," she said, smiling a little at him then turning back to the books.

Oliver watched her for a moment, then turned back to the shelves, as well. "I'm starting to think we're stuck in this one."

Chloe frowned, turning around to face him, "what?"

"In this story," he admitted. "We've been here a lot longer than we were in any of the others."

"Well, the story takes time," she pursed her lips together, "there's a way to know how far we are from the end of it."

"Which is?" He didn't turn to look at her.

"The rose," she said, turning around fully to look at him.

He frowned, turning to look at her. "Huh? Rose?"

"The curse said that Beast had to find someone to love him for who he was until the last petal of the rose the enchantress gave him fell, if it only has a petal or two, we don't have much longer to go."

Oliver sighed heavily, turning away once more, not feeling very hopeful about that.

Chloe watched him for a full moment then walked over to him, sliding her hand into his, "C'mon, lets go find the rose, I know it's in the West Wing of the castle."

He looked down at her hand for a moment, his chest tightening. As much as he hadn't liked the other stories they'd been stuck in, this was by far his least favorite. Not only was he a hideous monster, but the entire escapade had been nothing but a reminder of how much Chloe _wasn't_ interested in him the way he wanted her to be. "Let's go," he echoed.

She looked up at him for a moment and frowned a little, shaking her head, "what is it? You seriously can't be this upset because you don't look like yourself."

"It's nothing," he told her uneasily, not about to let her in on his insecurities and make her feel bad for not feeling differently. "Let's find this rose."

She tightened her hand around his for a second, it was weird that it was so big and covered with fur, but she was doing her best not to let him notice it because really, it didn't matter, he was _still_ Oliver and if his freak out over being chubby when they were stuck in Hansel and Gretel was anything to go by, his ego was pretty connected to his appearance, which both made his role fitting for him and made her want to reassure him that his appearance didn't matter.

He glanced at her sideways, letting her lead him out of the library and down the hall toward the West Wing of the house. "So if this rose has all its petals on it we're stuck for awhile?" he asked.

"I don't know," Chloe admitted, "we didn't get to the end of the other stories."

"True," he agreed. "But we've been in this one for awhile."

"Well, at least the food is really good and the beds are really comfortable?" She tried, smiling softly.

"Better than sleeping in the woods, I guess."

Chloe nodded a little, brushing her thumb against the back of his pa- _hand_. Hand, not paw. "Besides, the staff is cute."

A smile tugged at his mouth involuntarily and he glanced down at her. "Maybe we can bring them back with us, assuming we get out of here."

"I wouldn't be so sure, but if there is a way, I want Rajah the tiger," she grinned softly, raising her eyebrows.

Oliver grimaced at that. "Yeah, that one that wanted to eat me."

"Well, he was just jealous, I'm sure he would be okay with you after a while, pretty sure he was at the end of the movie," she told him smiling up at him.

Oliver shook his head a little.

Her face fell and she looked away, "are you upset because of... after the ball?"

"I'm not upset," he said immediately.

"You are," she told him quietly, glancing at him.

"No. I'm not." He pulled his paw away from her, careful not to scratch her with his claws. "I'd just like to get back to normal life."

Chloe sighed a little and nodded, shrugging, "I do too," she admitted, "sometimes."

"Sometimes?" he echoed, turning his head to look at her.

Pursing her lips together, she nodded, "even if us being stuck here is weird, at least, no matter how much we mess things up or how tough things get, there will always be a happy ending." She told him quietly, not looking at him.

Oliver's chest tightened at that. "Chloe," he whispered.

She forced a smile on her lips and shrugged a shoulder, "it's simpler, that's all."

"It can be simple," he murmured.

"It can't, Ollie," she told him quietly, shaking her head as she looked down, "not for people like us."

"It hasn't been in the past. It doesn't mean it can't be in the future." He was quiet for a moment. "Chloe, I'm not Clark. And I'm not Jimmy," he whispered. "And I don't know if that's good or bad in your opinion, but it does mean things are different."

Chloe blinked a couple of times and looked up at him, confused for a second then shook her head to clear it. She hadn't been talking about _them_ , she had been talking in much more general terms, like what to do in situations like Davis or Zod. "I didn't mean with _us_ ," she said quietly, taking a deep breath then pursing her lips together, "and I know things are different with you."

She took a deep breath, looking away then at him again, "you know everything and you _get_ me in ways the two of them never have..." she whispered quietly, "and that's something I've always wanted."

He paused for a moment, gazing at her intently. "Then what are you talking about?" he asked very softly.

"Everything else," she said quietly, looking up at him, "not having to deal with or think of the consequences for anything."

Oliver drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "Oh," he whispered, meeting her eyes.

Chloe shrugged a little and looked up at him, smiling slightly as she held his gaze, "like I said, simpler."

"You're right," he said quietly. "Those kinds of things will never be simple." He gazed at her intently. "But we've got a whole team of superheroes ready and willing to help with whatever crisis hits. We're not alone."

"I know," Chloe let out a breath and nodded, wrapping her other arm around his and hugging it to her a little, "I know we're not."

"We'll be okay, Chloe," he whispered, dipping his head to look at her. "I promise."

Chloe took a deep breath then nodded a little, lifting her hand to touch his cheek and smiling slightly, even though his face was covered in fur, his eyes were still the same, "thank you."

He held his breath, nodding slightly. "You're welcome," he murmured.

Her face softened and she tiptoed, holding his gaze, no matter how he looked, he was still him. She pressed her lips to his softly, not sure if this was going to make him uncomfortable.

Oliver felt his chest tighten and then his eyes drifted shut as she kissed him.

She let her hand drop to his shoulder as she used him for support, he was so much taller than usual, she was standing on the very edge of her tiptoes, but she was glad he hadn't pulled away.

Oliver slid his arms around her, pausing when he realized how close she was and how _warm_ she felt. He pulled away, looking down at himself and inhaling sharply.

Chloe blinked and pulled back too, he suddenly didn't feel as tall and her eyes widened when she opened them, "Ollie," she gasped, he looked normal again.

He grinned involuntarily at her. "That's better."

She grinned too, wrapping her arms around his neck, "much, that was about to hurt my neck," she teased.

"And now I don't have to worry about accidently _mauling_ you," he responded, dipping his head to kiss her as he pulled her against him once more.

Chloe kissed him back deeply, her heart beating fast. Kissing wasn't enough to break the curse and she knew it. Belle had to be _in love_ with the Beast, no matter what he looked like, to break the curse. Her stomach was so tight, she wrapped her arms tightly around Ollie and kept kissing him, not wanting him to break the kiss and realize something was going on.

This was the first time they had managed to really change the story, Ollie hadn't turned back into his usual self after winning a fight against Gaston, he had turned back into himself because there was no more denying that _she_ was in love with _him_.


	9. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Warrior AU, Chloe and Oliver work on their issues with help from an old friend in a very unconventional way. And despite this chapter, it's mostly fluff.

Title: Ever After  
Authors: chloeas and dl_greenarrow  
Rated: R  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Don't sue. Thanks. :D  
Summary: Post-Warrior AU, Chloe and Oliver work on their issues with help from an old friend in a very unconventional way. And despite this chapter, it's mostly fluff.

[One](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1143821.html) | [Two](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1146191.html) | [Three](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1149109.html) | [Four](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1153981.html) | [Five](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1158998.html) | [Six](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1162014.html) | [Seven](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1165267.html) | [Eight](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1168354.html) |

It had only taken him moments to realize where he was when he woke up and found himself in a dungeon surrounded by other prisoners, all chained up the way he was. Despite the seemingly severity of the situation, he couldn't help but feel a surge of excitement.

He _knew_ this story, inside and out by heart.

And he couldn't wait to see the look on Chloe's face when they were reunited.

* * *

Oliver turned to look at the man who had followed him back from 'Jerusalem.' "It's a long walk, Azeem. Are you sure you're up for it?" A smile tugged at his mouth as he watched J'onn.

"I am," J'onn replied, raising an eyebrow at him. "I have a debt to pay back."

He grinned and shook his head, starting off in the direction of her house.

It was a little after sunset when they arrived at the house and he was more than happy to see her, pausing a few yards away to take in the sight of her in her dress, her long hair flowing halfway down her back.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he called out, heading toward her.

Chloe blinked, looking around the... trees and house and what looked like a village, she turned around when she her Oliver's voice, cocking her head at what he was wearing, then looking down at herself, at her flowy orange dress. "Ollie?" She called back, cocking her head.

Oliver grinned at the sound of her voice and made his way over to her. "Fair Maiden," he said lightly, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Maiden?" She asked, cocking her head and watching him, "where are we?"

"England," he told her cheerfully, raising his eyebrows.

"England," she echoed, "and why are you so excited about this?"

Oliver winked at her, releasing her hand. "You don't know which story we're in now, do you?"

"No idea," she admitted, looking around again, "but you seem to."

"Let's just say we need to find my band of merry men," he told her with a grin.

"Robin Hood?" She asked, raising her eyebrows, "we're in _Robin Hood_? No wonder you're beaming."

He chuckled. "At least I know how _this_ story is supposed to go."

"Glad one of us does," she cocked her head, smirking, "and I'm guessing you're not minding being stuck here in the least, are you?"

Oliver shrugged a little. "Guilty as charged." He looked around, then off into the distance, back in the direction he and J'onn had just come from. "But we're going to have company shortly."

She squinted and cocked her head, looking in the direction Ollie was looking at, "this might be different than what you're used to, things were different last time." She told him, her stomach clenching at the memory.

He paused at that, turning his head to look back at her. "What do you mean?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "How was it different?"

"There was supposed to be a big fight out in the rain between the beast and Belle's suitor, Gaston. And then Gaston nearly killed the beast, so she kissed him and he became human." She said, shrugging it off, "we changed things."

He was about to ask her another question when he heard the sound of horse hooves galloping in the distance, followed by shouting. He sucked in a breath. "Yeah, well so far I think this is pretty much standard." He quickly grabbed her hand and moved over to the pen of horses. "Azeem!"

J'onn quickly moved to his side, grabbing the reins of one of the steeds.

Chloe walked with him raising her eyebrows when she saw J'onn, at least the familiar faces made it easy to tell who was good and who was bad, except for Dinah, apparently.

Oliver swung himself up onto one of the other horses and held his hand out to her wordlessly, meeting her eyes.

She held her breath and looked up at him, "and you're sure we can't just walk?"

A soft smile tugged at his lips. "Only if you want to get caught," he informed her, still holding out his hand. "Trust me. I won't let you fall."

Chloe let out her breath and took his hand, getting up on the horse with his help and immediately wrapping her arms around him.

Oliver covered one of her arms with his, holding onto the reins with the other and sent the horse into a gallop once he was sure Chloe was secured behind him.

"Are you normally so good at this?" She asked, cocking her head and shifting closer to him so she could make sure he could hear her.

He grinned as they raced toward the forest off in the distance. "Not really. I don't have a lot of experience with horses. But Robin Hood does."

"Lucky us," she told him, leaning her head against his shoulder, "what happens now?"

He glanced behind to make sure that J'onn was following and sure enough, the other man was only a few feet behind. "Now we lose the sheriff's men in Sherwood forest," he told her. "They won't follow because they're afraid. Legend goes that the forest is haunted."

"Haunted?" Chloe smirked, "well, I'd laugh if I didn't know that ghosts are real."

Oliver smiled, turning his head to look at her as best he could. "Except the forest isn't really haunted," he told her. "It's a hoax, made up by villagers that have sought shelter in the forest after having been run out of their homes by the Sheriff."

"Glad to hear it," she told him, cocking her head to look at him and smirking a little, "you're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

He grinned involuntarily. "Is it that obvious?"

"It is," she told him, then shrugged a little, "it's kinda cute," she teased, lowering her voice so Ollie's men wouldn't hear her.

"Glad you think so," he said, still grinning as their horse galloped into the safety of the forest.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Oliver asked her, turning his head to look at her as his feet dangled over the edge of the treehouse they were sitting in. They'd all spent the last several days building shelter for the people in Sherwood Forest to live.

"Pretty nice," she admitted, looking over at him, "it's even quieter than Smallville when everyone is asleep."

He smiled at that, looking out over the village they'd created. "It is quiet," he agreed softly. "It's a nice change."

Chloe looked at him for a moment then smiled, looking away then at him, "you don't wanna go back now, do you?" She asked quietly.

Oliver considered the question for a moment and then glanced at her once more, a small smile touching his mouth. "Have to come out of the fantasy sometime, right?"

She shrugged a little and took a deep breath, "we don't know if we can," she pointed out quietly.

He cocked his head, studying her. "You don't want to go back either."

"I already told you I don't," she said even quieter, looking out at the forest.

Oliver drew in a breath and let it out slowly, winding his arm around her and pressing a kiss to her temple. He shut his eyes for a moment. "Yeah," he murmured.

She shifted closer to him and leaned against his side, wrapping an arm around his back too, "it will be a culture shock when we do go back, if we do."

"Yeah, no kidding. And I'll no longer be Prince Charming." He paused. "Or Robin Hood."

"Well, at least you will always be a Queen," she teased quietly, laying her head against his shoulder, "I won't even be a princess anymore."

"I'd rather have you over a princess any day of the week," he said just as quietly, resting his head against hers.

Her chest tightened at his words and she held her breath a little, hesitating before wrapping her other arm around him too and closing her eyes.

He turned slightly and wound his other arm around her, as well. "Chloe," he whispered.

"Yeah?" She whispered back, not opening her eyes or lifting her head.

His heart was beating quickly in his chest and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you," he whispered.

Chloe stilled, her eyes opening wide but she didn't look at him, she tightened her arms around him then closed her eyes again, "don't," she whispered quietly, and although she knew she should pull away from him, she couldn't bring herself to.

"I can't help it," he murmured, tightening his arms around her, as well.

She clung to him, her chest so tight, it felt like burning, "we don't know what it will be like when we go back, Ollie," her voice shook a little, "we don't know how much of this is us and how much of this is just a part of these characters and _their_ love stories."

"Look at me," he whispered, pulling away from her a little and lifting a hand to her cheek.

She remained still for a second then took a deep breath and looked up at him, her stomach in knots, her heart beating fast.

"That day, months ago, when you saved my life. I knew then that I was going to fall for you. It was just a matter of time." He searched her eyes. "And when all that happened with Hawkman and Courtney...I didn't expect J'onn to be at Watchtower that night after. I came looking for _you_ , Chloe."

Swallowing hard, she pursed her lips together and stared at him for a moment, "you did?" She asked quietly.

He smiled faintly, holding her gaze. "I did. Didn't you notice how much I was stopping by Watchtower for no real reason?" he murmured, rubbing his thumb lightly over her cheek. "I just wanted to see you."

Unconsciously, she leaned into his touch, sighing softly, "I'm not good at noticing those things," she admitted, "I didn't notice anything until you had your hands on me that night with the bow."

"Yeah, I decided it was time to step it up when you didn't seem to be paying attention," he teased softly.

"I never thought _you_ would want _me_ ," she admitted.

His expression softened a little. "Ditto," he whispered.

Chloe raised her eyebrows and smiled a little, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, "c'mon, Ollie, like you ever came across a woman who didn't want you before."

"You're not just any woman, Chloe." He cocked his head, watching her intently.

"Exactly," she said quietly, looking up at him. She wasn't Lois or Lana or even Dinah, no matter how many princesses and fairies she'd been in the past... however many days, she wasn't like them.

"And that's why I love you," Oliver said quietly. "Or at least a big part of it."

She sighed deeply and looked down, trying to pull herself together, her chest was so tight, she could barely breathe as she looked back at him, "I--" she tried to say the words but they wouldn't come, no matter how much she meant them, "I'm not ready."

Oliver's chest tightened at that and he nodded a little. "I know," he whispered, looking away, out over the village.

"I'm sorry," she told him quietly, looking down but not pulling away.

"It's okay," he murmured. "I'll wait."

She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed deeply, "although I'm not ready to say the words," she whispered as quietly as possible, "the curse would only have been broken if someone loved the Beast exactly for who he was," she said, closing her eyes, it was as much as she could say to him at the moment.

Oliver was quiet for a moment and then he turned his head, kissing her forehead softly and closing his eyes. It was good enough for now.

Chloe lifted her head after a long moment and without opening her eyes, she sighed deeply and pressed her lips against his, wishing she could just tell him what she knew she felt, but she was too scared to.


	10. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Warrior AU, Chloe and Oliver work on their issues with help from an old friend in a very unconventional way. And despite this chapter, it's mostly fluff.

Title: Ever After  
Authors: chloeas and dl_greenarrow  
Rated: R  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Don't sue. Thanks. :D  
Summary: Post-Warrior AU, Chloe and Oliver work on their issues with help from an old friend in a very unconventional way. And despite this chapter, it's mostly fluff.

[One](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1143821.html) | [Two](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1146191.html) | [Three](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1149109.html) | [Four](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1153981.html) | [Five](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1158998.html) | [Six](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1162014.html) | [Seven](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1165267.html) | [Eight](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1168354.html) | [Nine](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1171965.html) |

Next thing she knew, she was waking up in yet another place, "Ollie?" She called, but he wasn't there with her this time, she sat up, squinting a little and her head was _heavy_ and that was when she noticed that she was surrounded by her own hair, "oh, gross," she said, pulling on the ridiculously long braids, she picked it up and lifted, she'd had short hair since she was about eight, this was so not okay.

Chloe looked around the tower for a moment and sighed, "I'm stuck on top of a tower?" she mumbled, annoyed "how fitting."

Oliver, meanwhile, was standing outside at the base of said tower, looking up. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

She made her way over to the single window and looked down at Ollie, sighing, "I agree," she told him, making a face.

"Let me guess. This is the one where I'm supposed to climb up your hair?" He sighed, as well.

"Yeah," she told him, making a face as she started pulling on her braid and tossing it out of the window, "this is gonna be painful."

He grimaced and glanced around. "Maybe I can find another way," he suggested.

"It's not that tall, I can handle it," she told him, nodding once the braid was all the way down the tower, "but I'm chopping them off after we escape."

Oliver paused. "Yeah, but we have a problem. I can climb up but how exactly are we going to get down?" he asked uncertainly, looking around. The ground surrounding the tower was covered in thorny rosebushes.

"There are lots of blankets and pillows up here, must get cold," she told him, leaning against the window, "we'll figure it out."

"I know people joke about making escape ropes out of blankets, but I'm not convinced it actually works, Chloe." He raised an eyebrow at her, then eyed the long braid.

"Really?" She asked, giving him a look, "you're about to climb a building using my _hair_ , Ollie. This isn't regular settings, it's a fairytale, it will work."

"Guess we'll find out," he mumbled, grimacing as he rubbed a hand over his face. He hesitantly reached out and touched her hair. "This is weird."

"I know," she agreed, wrapping her hair around her arm so it wouldn't hurt her when he pulled on it, "c'mon."

Oliver sighed softly, looking up at her for a moment before reluctantly began to climb up her long blond braid.

Chloe took a deep breath and held on to her hair, "hurry up!" she called.

He winced, climbing as quickly as he could and feeling grateful that it wasn't that far of a climb.

She held out her free arm once he reached the window and helped pull him inside, letting out a deep breath.

"Sorry," he whispered, reaching up and gently massaging the back of her head.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," she admitted, pulling her hair back inside.

He dropped a kiss against her forehead, watching her for a moment. "I'm not very familiar with this story," he admitted. "Other than the hair part."

"I'm trying to remember," she told him, looking up at him, "I know there is a witch, who locked Rapunzel up here, and that she gets pissed when she finds out Rapunzel is seeing the Prince... she does something to him."

He paused at that. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Oh," Chloe raised her eyebrows, "she blinds him."

Oliver's eyes widened. "Awesome. That's great."

"Well, we changed the other stories before," Chloe pointed out, "we just won't let her come up."

"She's a witch. How are we going to stop her?"

"She needs my hair to come up," she told him, shrugging, "we just won't throw the hair down for her."

Oliver paused at that, considering. "Good point." He glanced around the tower, which was a small room that had a bed, a toilet, and not much else.

Chloe watched him as he looked around, "we should start planning how we're going to get out of here, because I think the witch comes once a day."

"Now you think tying the bedsheets together won't work?" He cocked his head to the side and frowned.

"I think they will," she told him, "but if they don't, we can just cut my hair and tie it up to something and use it instead."

Oliver raised his eyebrows at that. "I don't see anything sharp laying around we could cut your hair with," he told her, rubbing the back of his neck.

Chloe took a deep breath and looked around too, "there has to be a knife or something," she looked down at his belt and felt her way around it, "don't you have something in there?"

His eyes darkened a little. "Pretty sure you know the answer to that," he murmured, his mouth near her ear.

She stilled, glancing up at him and raising her eyebrows, "I _was_ referring to a knife." She said quietly, holding her breath.

A smile tugged at his lips. "I know," he admitted, lifting a hand to her cheek.

 

Shaking her head a little, she shrugged, "I guess we do have some time before the witch shows up..." she told him, smiling softly.

Oliver smiled back at her, then dipped his head and kissed her softly, letting his eyes drift shut.

 

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and stepping closer.

Without warning, he picked her up, his lips not leaving hers as he carried her toward the bed. Maybe some fairy tales weren't so bad after all.

* * *

Chloe stretched on the bed next to him, tugging on her braid and pushing it away, making a face, but still smiling, "the hair has got to go," she muttered, nuzzling his cheek affectionately.

He smiled back at her, turning his head and kissing her softly once more. "I agree," he told her.

"Guess you really didn't have a knife," she joked, smiling and rubbing her hands slowly over his side.

"Sorry to disappoint." He brushed his nose against hers, lifting a hand to cup her cheek once more, gazing at her intently.

"I'm anything _but_ disappointed," she smirked.

A smirk tugged at his own mouth. "Not exactly what I was referring to, but glad to hear it anyway." He kissed the corner of her mouth.

"What were you referring to?" She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Not having a knife." He smiled involuntarily, watching her relax beside him. His expression softened. "You're beautiful," he murmured.

Chloe opened her eyes and smiled up at him, "it's still amazing to me that you think so."

"I don't get how any guy doesn't think so," he said softly, searching her eyes.

She held his gaze, leaning in and brushing her nose against his.

Oliver reached down and took her hand, kissing her knuckles softly and then placing her palm over his heart.

Chloe raised her eyebrows a little and brushed her thumb gently over his skin, watching him.

"I think you're amazing," he told her quietly, keeping his eyes on hers.

"I think you're pretty amazing too," she whispered to him, her face softening.

He was quiet for a moment, just gazing at her. "I know this whole thing between us was unexpected on your part."

Chloe nodded a little, "it was," she admitted, "but that doesn't mean it's not welcomed."

He smiled faintly at that, shifting closer to her once more and resting his head on her pillow. "I didn't exactly expect that you'd welcome it," he admitted.

"Why not?" She asked curiously, wrapping her arm around his back and moving even closer, so there was no space between them.

Oliver drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "Honestly, I wasn't sure I was even your type."

Chloe wrinkled her nose and cocked her head, "I have a type?"

"Doesn't everyone?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know," she said, "I mean, between Clark, Jimmy and you, the three of you don't have much in common and then there is me, Tess, Lois and Dinah..."

He sighed softly at that. "Listen to me," he said quietly, gazing at her. "Tess is my past. Long ago and far away. And as much as I cared for Lois, and still do--as a _friend_ \--I knew it was never going to work out between us even in the beginning. And there is no Dinah, Chloe. There never has been. Harmless flirting at best. And for the record, I happen to know that she's interested in another member of our team, and that he feels the same way about her." He paused. "But most importantly..." He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm in love with _you_. And I know you're not ready for that, and I know you probably don't even want to hear the words, but you _need_ to. Because even if Clark Kent is the blindest man on the planet, I'm not."

Chloe's eyes widened and she blinked a couple of times once he was done, all she could do was stare at him, "I wasn't questioning your feelings, Ollie," she whispered, lifting a hand to cup his face, "I was just saying we don't have a lot in common with the people we were with in the past, and I think that's a good thing because that clearly didn't work out."

He gazed at her for a moment. "Oh," he whispered, almost sheepishly, nodding. "You're right. But you have to admit, you and I are a lot alike."

She kissed him softly and smiled a little, "are we?"

"Oh yes," he said, nodding again and kissing her once more.

"How? Besides the obvious bullheadedness," she teased, kissing him again.

Oliver grinned, lifting his hand to stroke her cheek. "Well. We're both hot blonds, for one," he informed her with a smirk.

Chloe laughed softly, nodding, "okay, I'll give you that."

"And we're both amazing in bed." He grinned, leaning in and nibbling on her collarbone.

She grinned too, shivering lightly, "can't argue with that either."

"We both spend a great deal of time trying to save the world," he added, placing a kiss just beneath her collarbone.

Chloe licked her lips and ran her fingers over his hair, nodding, "yep, we do that."

"We're both smart, even if you're clearly smarter than me...most of the time." He flashed her a grin, lifting his head to look at her.

"Well you're much faster, stronger and athletic than me," she said, raising her eyebrows than pausing, "wait, what exactly did that mean?"

Oliver chuckled involuntarily, then shifted slightly, growing serious. "I mean sometimes you tend to underestimate yourself," he said quietly, searching her eyes as he gazed down at her. "Even when you shouldn't."

"Right," Chloe shrugged a little and smiled slightly, "I can't argue with that either."

"But I get it," he whispered. "I get why."

Her face softened a little, "you do?"

"Probably better than anyone," he said quietly, keeping his gaze on her. "People have been passing you over your whole life." And by people, he mostly meant Clark Kent. Mostly. "Tends to undermine a person's self-confidence, doesn't it?" he murmured.

Pursing her lips together, she nodded and shrugged, "yeah, particularly when you're a teenager."

"And that sticks with you," he said quietly, searching her eyes.

"Maybe for a while, but maybe eventually, it will go away," she said quietly, holding his gaze.

"Like open wounds become scar tissue eventually." Oliver nodded a little, lifting a hand to her cheek once more.

Chloe turned her head and pressed her lips to his palm, "and then you just forget that they are there."

He smiled faintly, then leaned down and kissed her mouth softly. "Exactly."

She kissed him once more, "what about _your_ wounds?" she asked quietly.

He paused at that for a moment. "Which?" he asked just as quietly.

"Well," she said quietly, brushing her fingers over his cheek, "your self-confidence wasn't amazing a couple of months back either," she said quietly, "and I know you burden yourself with a lot."

Oliver leaned into her touch, but kept his eyes on hers. "We all do," he said softly. "But you reminded me that we don't have to do it alone."

Her expression softened and she nodded a little, brushing her nose against his, "I'm not running from you anymore."

He smiled faintly at that. "Glad to hear it," he admitted. "But even if you were, it wouldn't detour me." He kissed her.

Chloe wrapped her arm around him and smiled, "I love you," she whispered, her eyes widening slightly as she realized she had just said it out loud.

Oliver froze at that, meeting her eyes, his own wide with surprise. Then he grinned. "I love you, too," he told her, kissing her softly once more.


	11. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Warrior AU, Chloe and Oliver work on their issues with help from an old friend in a very unconventional way. And despite this chapter, it's mostly fluff.

Title: Ever After  
Authors: chloeas and dl_greenarrow  
Rated: R  
Disclaimer: Not ours. Don't sue. Thanks. :D  
Summary: Post-Warrior AU, Chloe and Oliver work on their issues with help from an old friend in a very unconventional way. And despite this chapter, it's mostly fluff.

[One](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1143821.html) | [Two](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1146191.html) | [Three](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1149109.html) | [Four](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1153981.html) | [Five](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1158998.html) | [Six](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1162014.html) | [Seven](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1165267.html) | [Eight](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1168354.html) | [Nine](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1171965.html) | [Ten](http://community.livejournal.com/chlollie/1177179.html)

Her lips were still on his, and her arm was tight around him, but suddenly, she couldn't feel her skin against his anymore, there were clothes, and they were standing and her head didn't feel heavy anymore because of all the hair. Chloe broke the kiss and blinked, her eyes widening as she saw the familiar surroundings, "Ollie," she gasped, looking back up at him.

He blinked, lifting his head and looking around, surprised to find they were now standing by the couch in Watchtower. He sucked in a breath. "I guess we broke the spell?"

"I guess we did," she breathed, looking down at her clothes, jeans and a top and high heels.

Oliver held his breath, letting his hands come to rest on her hips and gazing at her silently.

Chloe looked back at him, "I guess all I had to do was say the words," she whispered.

"You weren't ready," he said softly.

"I didn't realize I was," she told him quietly, watching him closely.

"But you still are?" He searched her eyes

"Yes," she told him quietly, then stilled, her eyes widening, "aren't you?"

Oliver tightened his hands on her hips just a little, giving her a reassuring smile. "You're stuck with me, Professor. Like it or not."

She let out her breath and smiled a little, nodding, "good."

He brushed his nose against hers, then dipped his head to kiss her softly.

Chloe kissed him back, lifting a hand to cup the back of his neck.

"I love you," he whispered against her mouth. "It wasn't just part of the stories."

"I love you too," she whispered back, brushing her nose against his before kissing him again.

He relaxed at her words, sliding his hands up her back and pulling her closer.

"Well. That's an improvement." Zatanna stood across the room, a smirk on her face.

Chloe pulled back and looked at Ollie then pulled back and looked over at Zatanna, not surprised to see the woman standing there, "thanks to you, I suppose?"

"No, thanks to yourselves." She raised an eyebrow. "You would have broken free from the spell one way or another."

"What other way was there?" Chloe asked curiously.

"The spell was simply that you had to admit your true feelings for one another." Zatanna smiled mysteriously. "It didn't matter _what_ those true feelings happened to be."

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her, and then looked at Chloe.

"Right," Chloe looked up at him for a moment then back at Zatanna, "I'm still not sure if I should kill you or thank you."

"Given the liplock, I'd say a thanks is better," she teased, grinning.

Oliver slid his arm around Chloe's waist. "Well, I can't really disagree with that logic."

"Alright, this time," Chloe told her, smirking, "but next time, promise you will ask before casting a spell on us?"

Zatanna simply flashed them a grin before vanishing.

Chloe let out a breath and turned to look at Ollie again, smiling a little, "guess the killing will have to wait until next time, then."

"Or I could just continue being grateful to her. Seems every time Zatanna blows into town, you and I end up getting a little closer," he teased.

She pursed her lips together and cocked her head, "she does seem to have a way to make things clear..."

Oliver smiled at her. "Yeah, she does."

Chloe looked at him for a moment then kissed him again, "not sure what to do now that we don't have a script..." she said, smiling softly.

"Make our own happy ending," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her.

She smiled against his lips, hugging him close as she returned the kiss, that sounded like a story she was definitely excited to be a part of.


End file.
